Protection
by Ghifia Kuraudo
Summary: Naruto tiba-tiba mendapat kekuatan aneh setelah ia mengalami kecelakaan. Hari-harinya menjadi penuh kejutan. Dan ia harus melindungi seseorang. Sesorang yang mulai sekarang menjadi penting baginya. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N : Akhirnya bisa buat fic juga. Fiuh, senangnya. Haha. Ini fic pertama aku, jadi mohon bantuannya ya senpai-senpai sekalian. Kalau ada kesalahan ataupun ketidaknyamanan saat baca fic ini mohon maaf karena aku juga baru belajar. Oke, sekarang aku persembahkan *halah* fic pertamaku…_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei_

_**Pair**__ : NaruHina_

_**Warning**__ : AU, OOC, Typo (maybe), lebay, aneh, dan yang lainnya._

_Kalau anda tidak menyukai fic milik saya silahkan meninggalkan fic ini dengan cara meng-klik tombol back yang tersedia dilayar monitor anda. #pletak *bahasanya sok banget *_

_Kalimat diatas sudah jelas kan? So, jangan Flame fic ini ! ^^ _

**Protection**

Tiinnn!

"Gyaa!" Suara klakson mobil terdengar keras disertai teriakan seorang pemuda mengisi jalanan yang lumayan padat itu. Mobil itu menabrak pemuda yang sedang menyebrang jalan. Pemuda itu terlempar satu meter dari mobil yang sekarang berhenti mendadak, ini dikarenakan lampu lalu lintas yang untuk pejalan kaki rusak dan pemuda itu tidak mengetahuinya.

Pemuda yang tertabrak mobil tadi sekarang terbaring tidak berdaya, darah segar jatuh dari pelipisnya. Rambut pirangnya terkena cairan merah kental itu. Guratan-guratan halus di pipinya terkena bercak darah. Mata biru cerahnya mengerjap tidak percaya dan semakin lama cahaya biru cerah itu meredup bersamaan dengan kelopak matanya yag tertutup, seragam sekolahya sudah kotor dan berlumuran darah, tasnya juga terjatuh disampingnya.

Orang-orang disekelilingnya berteriak minta tolong, ada juga berteriak histeris melihat kejadian itu. Akhirnya ambulans datang menolong pemuda berambut pirang itu.

__Protection__

Terlihat sepasang suami istri yang sangat cemas dan khawatir sedang menunggu didepan ruang UGD. Wanita berambut merah panjang itu tidak henti-hentinya menangis, mata hitam keabu-abuan-nya sudah merah akibat dari tangisanya. Dia menangis dipundak pria berambut pirang sedikit panjang, bermata biru cerah –seperti pemuda tadi- tapi tidak memiliki guratan dikedua pipinya. Pria itu mendekap istrinya berusaha untuk menenangkannya dan juga berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang dikuncir dua keluar dari ruang UGD itu. Lalu, ia menghampiri pria dan wanita yang berada tepat disamping pintu UGD. Pria itu menyadari ada seseorang yang keluar dari UGD.

"Bagaimana Tsunade-_san_?" Tanya pria tadi.

"Tenang keadaan Naruto sudah membaik, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan sadar." Suara Tsunade –wanita berambut pirang- menenangkan Minato dan Kushina –suami dan istri itu bernafas lega.

"Terima kasih Tsunade-_san_ sudah menyelamatkan Naruto." Ucap Kushina cairan bening itu masih mengalir dari matanya. Ia dan suaminya sangat khawatir dengan anak tunggalnya itu yang bernama Naruto –pemuda yang sekarang berada di UGD karena kecelakaan tadi pagi.

"Iya tentu saja, ini sudah kewajibanku. Lagipula Naruto sudah kuanggap menjadi cucuku sendiri." Tsunade tersenyum kepada Minato dan Kushina.

"Arigatou Tsunade-_san_." Minato terseyum lega, dia dan Kushina menundukkan kepala sedikit. Tsunade pamit kepada mereka dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu katanya ada beberapa yang harus diurus dan juga katanya mereka boleh melihat keadaan Naruto sekarang.

__Protection__

_Naruto POV_

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Disini terang sekali, aku mengunakan tangan kananku untuk melindungi mataku dari intensitas cahaya yang sangat meyilaukan ini. Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Dan disini tidak ada apa-apa, yang kulihat hanya putih… yah putih. Sejauh mataku memandang hanya warna itu saja yang aku lihat. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku heran. Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?

'Naruto…'

"Eh, siapa itu?" Sepertinya aku mendengar suara.

'Naruto…'

Aku menoleh kebelakang, sepertinya suara itu berasal dari sana.

"Kau siapa?" Tanyaku. Aku tidak menemukan siapapun, tapi aku yakin tadi suara itu berada di belakang ku.

'Naruto… Tolong lindungi putriku…'

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?" Ujar kepada suara yang aku tidak tahu berasal dari siapa. _Kenapa dia bisa tahu namaku_, pikirku dalam hati.

'Tolong lindungi putriku…'

Tap tap tap

Siapa itu? seorang wanita menghampiriku, matanya yang berwarna ungu keabu-abuan itu terlihat sedih. Wajahnya sangat sendu.

'Tolong lindungi putriku.'

"Aku tidak mengerti?" Ada apa ini sebenarnya, aku bingung.

Wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekatiku. Lalu, tanpa seizinku dulu ia menyentuh tanganku. Saat ia menyentuh tanganku, aku seperti merasakan getaran yang hebat seolah-olah wanita itu mengalirkan sesuatu ketanganku dan berangsur-angsur keseluruh tubuhku. Ada apa ini? Sekarang di tubuhku seperti ada sesuatu yang mengalir dengan cepat. Aku melihat tanganku yang sekarang digenggamnya. Lalu, melihatnya yang sekarang tepat berada di depanku.

'Tolong lidungi dia.. putriku.. Hinata..'

Deg !

_End Naruto POV_

_Normal POV_

Deg !

Naruto membuka matanya, disampingnya sekarang sudah ada Minato dan Kushina. Kushina langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Naruto, kau ini membuat kaa-san dan tou-san cemas saja!" Ujar Kushina kesal sekaligus lega setelah melepaskan pelukannya, dia tersenyum senang sambil mengelus pelan rambut pirang Naruto.

"Kaa-san.." Ucap Naruto lirih, ia melihat kesamping _kaa-san_ nya."Tou-san.." Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Kau sudah sadar. Lebih baik istirahat dulu," Ucap Minato yang ada disamping kanan ranjang Naruto. "Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa Naruto." Lanjutnya dia juga tersenyum senang.

Naruto masih melihat kedua orang tuanya. Dia tidak bisa berbicara banyak lagi dan kesulitan menggerakkan tangannya, tubuhnya seakan tidak mau menuruti perintahnya. Saat Naruto melirik kesamping kiri ranjangnya terdapat seorang wanita bermata ungu keabu-abuan sedang menatapnya sendu.

"Tolong lindungi dia, Naruto."

Wush..

Setelah selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya tadi wanita itu menghilang dalam sekejab meninggalkan angin dingin yang menerpa wajah tampan Naruto. Naruto melihatnya tidak percaya, alisnya bertautan.

"Melindungi.. dia…" Lirih Naruto sangat pelan dan tidak terdengar oleh Minato juga Kushina.

__Protection__

"Ternyata orang seperti kau bisa kecelakaan juga ya, _Dobe_." Ujar pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata hitamnya memandang pemuda berambut pirang –yang sekarang tengah terduduk di ranjangnya- dengan tatapan mengejek.

"_Teme_, apa-apaan kau. Sahabatmu sedang sakit malah diejek seperti itu." Balas Naruto –pemuda pirang itu- memajukan bibirnya. Di kepalanya dibalut perban, di kedua tangannya juga dibalut perban, lalu kaki kirinya juga sama.

"Sudahlah Sasuke-_kun_, Naruto. Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja." Seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu melerai mereka –Naruto dan pemuda berambut hitam, Sasuke.

"Sakura-_chan_, kenapa kau membela _Teme_. Jahat sekali." Ucap Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela.

"Naruto kau ini, aku tidak membela siapapun diantara kalian." Sakura –gadis itu- berkacak pinggang. Memang susah kalau melerai sahabatnya yang sudah bertengkar dan merajuk seperti ini, pikir Sakura. Sebenarnya mereka bertiga –Naruto Namikaze, Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura Haruno- bersahabat sejak kecil. Setelah tahu bahwa Naruto kecelakaan kemarin pagi. Besoknya setelah pulang sekolah Sasuke dan Sakura menjenguk Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke memasang wajah datarnya, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau tidak membelaku Sakura." Dia menatap Sakura.

"Tentu saja, Aku membelamu Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi, sebaiknya kalian jangan bertengkar seperti itu. inikan rumah sakit bukan arena tinju. Dan, Naruto sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu." Sakura mencari-cari alasan yang tepat. Lalu, menoleh menatap Naruto yang sedang memandang jauh keluar jendela. Sasuke juga ikut menatap Naruto.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Gumam Naruto pelan nyaris tidak terdengar tapi masih bisa didengar Sasuke dan Sakura. Wajahnya kelihatan heran, bingung, dan seperti… takut.

"Kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Sakura heran. Sasuke juga memandang Naruto heran.

"Eh.. tidak apa-apa kok." Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum lebar kepada sahabatnya.

"Sudah sore, kami pulang dulu ya Naruto." Pamit Sakura kepada Naruto. Tersenyum padanya lalu, berjalan keluar pintu diikuti Sasuke dia juga tersenyum tipis padanya. Matahari juga sepertinya ingin meninggalkan singgasana nya, cahaya oranye berpadu dengan kuning masuk melalui celah-celah jendelnya.

"Hm.." Jawab Naruto melihat kearah jendela lagi. Melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa dilihatnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya berpandangan bingung atau lebih tepatnya Sakura saja yang kelihatan bingung dan khawatir sedangkan Sasuke tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya tapi, didalam hatinya dia heran dan khawatir juga melihat sahabatnya yang heboh dan juga bodoh itu –menurut pandangan Sasuke- sesekali terdiam dan tidak menanggapi perkataanya tadi. Naruto malah asyik memandangi keluar yang bahkan tidak ada satu orang pun diluar sana.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto ya? Kau tahu Sasuke-_kun_?" Ucap Sakura setelah mereka keluar dari ruang rawat Naruto, dia memandang Sasuke yang kini sedang berjalan disampingnya.

"Hn, tidak tahu." Jawab Sasuke melihat lurus kedepan dengan wajah datar.

"Jawabanmu selalu saja singkat," Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya cemberut.

Dalam hati Sasuke terkekeh melihat teman semasa kecilnya itu tengah menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Mungkin Naruto masih _shock_ karena kecelakaan kemarin." Lanjut Sasuke, dia berhenti berjalan menatap gadis berambut merah muda yang kini ikut berhenti dan menatapnya.

"Mungkin saja." Jawab Sakura tersenyum riang kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangya kedepan bersama Sasuke.

__Protection__

_Naruto POV_

Apa ini.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa setelah kecelakaan kemarin, aku jadi sering melihat hal aneh seperti ini? Aku melihat jauh keluar jendela, ada taman kecil disana. Disana ada wanita yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya disamping pohon besar disebelahnya.

Aneh, saat aku bertanya apakah Sasuke dan Sakura-chan melihat wanita itu? mereka jawab mereka tidak melihat apa-apa. Ini sungguh aneh. Dan yang paling membuat aku takut adalah wanita itu transparan.. yah betul, sekali lagi aku tekankan wanita itu TRANSPARAN.

Oh, tidak wanita itu menatapku, wajahnya terlihat sendu. Segera saja aku menutup korden jendelaku karena jarak ranjang dan jendela dekat aku bisa langsung menutupnya tanpa berdiri menghampiri jendela tersebut. Jantungku berdegup kencang memikirkan hal tadi.

Tidak… tidak... mana mungkin ada hantu di siang bolong seperti ini. Daripada di bilang hantu atau yang lainnya, wanita itu lebih mirip roh. Eh, tapi apa bedanya hantu dengan roh? Haha.. dunia benar-benar sudah gila. Apa sekarang aku bisa melihat roh atu semacamnya? Hah, tidak mugkin hal seperti itu ada.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku, menarik selimut hingga menutupi wajahku.

Dimana sih kaa-san nya? Katanya ingin mengambil pakaiannya tapi kenapa lama sekali? Dan juga, tou-san nya kenapa dia kerja terus. Apa dia tidak mengkhawatirkan anaknya?

Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa sih tinggal sendiri disini. Tapi, tidak dengan keadaan seperti ini. Melihat roh yang bergentayangan diluar dan mungkin bisa ada dimana-mana!

"Huwaa.. aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang." Teriakku frustasi.

Eh.. aku jadi teringat mimpi itu. Jangan-jangan wanita tadi.

Aku membuka korden jendela yang tadi sempat aku tutup. Melihat ke arah pohon besar jauh didepanku. Aku terkejut,

Wanita itu.. menghilang….

'Tolong lindugi dia.. putriku Hinata..'

Aku jadi teringat mimpi setelah kecelakaan kemarin. Mimpi aku bertemu seoarang wanita paruh baya dangan wajah sendu.

DEG !

Tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdegup kencang mengingat nama yang disebutkan wanita itu.

"Hinata.." Ucapku pelan. Aku menyentuh dadaku lalu, mencengkeram dadaku sekaligus baju rumah sakit yang aku pakai. Kenapa jantungku jadi berdegup kencang seperti ini?

Perasaan apa ini?

_End Naruto POV_

__Protection__

Normal POV

Naruto tengah berjalan senang ke sekolahnya, ia menuju ke kelasnya. Naruto memakai seragam yang sedikit berantakan dengan kemeja putihnya yang sedikit keluar, dasi merah kotak-kotak yang sengaja di longgarkan, dan celana merah kotak-kotaknya. Sesekali ia menyapa orang-orang disekitarnya atau menjawab sapaan dari mereka.

'sudah satu minggu lebih tidak sekolah. Ternyata di rumah saja membosankan,' Pikir Naruto dalam hati. 'Dan lagi semenjak kecelakaan itu sering terjadi keanehan. Seperti..' Dia menoleh kebelakang, disana tepatnya dilapangan sekolah terdapat kakek-kakek tua yang sedang menyapu lapangan itu. Dan yang lebih membuat dia merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri adalah KAKEK ITU TRANSPARAN. Atau bisa kita sebut dia itu roh. Naruto selalu saja takut pada hal tersebut. Walaupun sudah seminggu setelah kejadian dimana ia kecelakaan lalu, setelah itu dia jadi bisa melihat roh. Tetap saja ada rasa takut yang membesit dihatinya melihat hal tersebut.

"Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan" Gumam Naruto berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan apa yang ia lihat lalu, berjalan menuju kelasnya.

__Protection__

"Ohayou!" Ucap Naruto memasuki kelasnya.

"Ohayou, wah Naruto kau sudah sembuh." Ujar pemuda berambut mangkok mengkilat.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Naruto menghampiri Lee –pemuda berambut mangkok tadi- yang sedang duduk dibangku dekat jendela.

"Aku kira orang sepertimu tidak bisa sakit." Celetuk pemuda berambut coklat dengan segitiga terbalik sedang berdiri disamping Lee.

"Huh, dasar. Lagipula aku ini mengalami kecelakaan bukannya sakit." Naruto kini sudah sampai dimeja tempat Lee, Kiba –pemuda berambut coklat-, dan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Naruto, lihat dirimu. Kau seperti zombie saja." Gadis berambut pirang dikuncir satu itu menghampiri Naruto dibelakangnya ada gadis berambut coklat cepol dua juga gadis berambut merah muda.

"Hei, kalian ini bukannya mengkhawatirkanku malah mengejekku. Ini sakit tahu." Ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan perban yang ada di tanganya juga plester yang menempel di pipi kanannya.

"Oh ya Naruto disini ada murid baru loh." Ucap Sakura –gadis berambut merah muda.

"Iya, dia itu sepupu Neji." Tenten –gadis bercepol dua– menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau ini kalau berbicara Neji pasti semangat." Ujar Ino –gadis dikuncir satu– pada Tenten yang sekarang berada disampingnya sedang senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Apa sih!" Balas Tenten tidak menghiraukan perkataan Ino. Pipinya sudah bersemu merah dan dia terus saja senyum-senyum sendiri lagi. Mereka semua hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sakura-_chan_, Sasuke dimana?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura, ia melangkah menuju mejanya yang berada di samping meja Lee. Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang sudah lama ia idak duduki itu.

"Katanya Sasuke-_kun_ sedang di perpustakaan." Jawab Sakura.

"Oh, lalu mana murid barunya?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Dia disampingmu Naruto, kau ini gimana sih?" Jawab Sakura menunjuk bangku sebelah Naruto.

"Eh.." Naruto menoleh kearah sampingnya, yang kini ada seorang gadis berambut biru tua dengan mata ungu keabu-abuan sedang fokus membaca buku. Sepertinya dia tidak sadar ada orang yang duduk sampingnya.

Gadis itu menoleh pada Naruto yang kini tengah memadangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Um, sa-salam kenal. Namaku Hinata Hyuuga." Ucap gadis itu yang bernama Hinata, ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Dia gugup dilihat terus dengan pemuda yang ada disampingnya dengan jarak sedekat ini.

Deg !

Perasaan ini kembali lagi.

_**To Be Continued**_

_Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic aneh ini. #sambil bungkuk-bungkuk._

_Hah, selesai. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau fic-nya jelek. Haduh, ternyata bikin fic tidak semudah dengan apa yang aku bayangkan, Tapi aku akan terus berusaha. Yosh! Semangat! _

_Oke, yang terakhir aku minta review-nya ya dari senpai-senpai yang baik ini. #pasang wajah memelas_

_**REVIEW OK !**_

**.'.Ghifia Kuraudo.'.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**__ : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei_

_**Pair**__ : NaruHina_

_**Warning**__ : AU, OOC, Typo, lebay, aneh, dan yang lainnya._

_Kalau anda tidak menyukai fic milik saya silahkan meninggalkan fic ini dengan cara meng-klik tombol back yang tersedia dilayar monitor anda. #pletak *bahasanya sok banget *_

_Kalimat diatas sudah jelas kan? So, jangan Flame fic ini ! ^^ _

**Protection**

Srett.

Terdengar suara decitan bangku di geser. Naruto cepat-cepat bangun dari duduknya. Teman-temannya hanya memandang heran pada pemuda penyuka ramen itu. Hinata juga memandang heran Naruto yang sekarang berdiri dengan sifat seperti… salah tingkah?

"Eh, sa-salam kenal juga. Namaku Naruto Namikaze," Ucap Naruto sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Ah, a-aku harus keluar dulu. Permisi." Lanjut Naruto diiringi dengan tawa salah tingkahnya dan tangannya yang mengaruk kepalanya tidak gatal. Lalu, langsung berlari keluar kelas.

"Naruto, kau mau kemana?" Sebelum Naruto benar-benar keluar kelas Sakura memanggilnya.

"Aku ingin… Ah aku ingin ke perpustakaan mencari Sasuke. Yah, betul cari Sasuke. Sudah dulu ya Sakura-_chan_." Setelah mendapat alasan yang menurutnya benar-benar tepat Naruto melesat keluar kelas dengan cepat.

"Dia itu kenapa?" Tanya Kiba, jarang sekali Naruto seperti itu.

"Mungkin Naruto ingin berolahraga. Tadi itu larinya cepat sekali, aku tidak boleh kalah dari Naruto. Semangat masa muda!" Ucap Lee mulai mengerakkan badannya untuk pemanasan.

"Itu bukan jawaban yang tepat Lee, hah." Tenten menghela nafasnya lalu, menuju bangkunya.

"Naruto itu padahal ada gadis cantik disini tapi dia malah pergi. Atau jangan-jangan… Dia menyukaimu Hinata-_chan_. Wah, ada gossip baru nih. Fufufu." Ujar Ino tersenyum senang, sambil melirik Hinata yang sedang memandang pintu dimana Naruto baru saja pergi.

"Dasar Ino pikiranmu hanya gossip saja," Ucap Sakura memandang lelah pada Ino –sahabat kecilnya yang memang dari dulu selalu semangat kalau sudah seperti ini. "Hinata-_chan_ sebaiknya jangan dipikirkan omongan Ino ya." Sakura menoleh pada Hinata.

"Ah, ya te-tentu saja." Hinata tersenyum pada Sakura yang dibalas senyuman juga oleh gadis berambut merah muda itu. Hinata memandang lagi pintu yang baru saja dilewati Naruto untuk keluar, mata ungu keabu-abuan miliknya seperti sedang meneliti apa yang tadi dia lihat. Rona merah tipis terdapat di kedua pipi putihnya.

__Protection__

_Naruto POV_

Aku segera berlari keluar kelas dengan cepat. Tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang sesekali aku tabrak. Setelah sudah cukup jauh dari kelas aku mulai memperlambat langkah kakiku.

Ada apa ini? Jantungku berdegup kencang seperti ini lagi.

Aku mencengkeram dadaku. Rasanya seperti… menyakitkan tapi juga menyenangkan. Aneh. Apa karena aku kecelakan satu minggu yang lalu aku jadi punya penyakit jantung?

"Argh, Menyebalkan!" Aku mengacak-acak rambut pirangku. Untung saja di koridor ini sepi, jadi tidak ada orang yang melihatku. Kalau ada, pasti mereka pikir aku sudah gila.

"Kenapa seperti ini, sih?" Ujarku lagi. Mengacak-acak rambutku lagi. Sekarang aku yakin rambutku sudah berantakan dan kusut. Tapi, bukannya rambutku memang acak-acakan ya? Hah… kenapa aku memikirkan hal seperti itu!

Tap.

Eh, tunggu sepertinya aku mendengar suara langkah kaki.

Tap.

Benar. Itu memang suara langkah kaki . Dan… berarti ada orang yang melihatku. Ya ampun pasti orang itu sudah mengira kalau aku benar-benar sudah gila.

"Kau kenapa?" Suara serak dari orang yang menghampiriku itu terdengar menggema di koridor yang sepi ini. Aku menoleh pada orang itu. Ternyata dia seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan baju yang… lusuh?

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Haha." Ucapku pada gadis yang masih berjalan kearah ku, Tertawa di paksakan seperti orang yang benar-benar bodoh. Kenapa dari tadi sifatku seperti ini, apa karena… Hinata?

Deg!

Aku mencengkeram lebih erat dadaku. Kenapa setiap kali mendengar atau mengucapkan namanya jadi seperti ini? Dadaku jadi sakit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya gadis itu lagi. Dia semakin dekat denganku. Dan juga… semakin jelas aku melihat gadis itu.

Seketika aku membeku di tempat.

"Ka-kau siapa?" Tanyaku bergetar. Hey, kenapa aku jadi ketakutan seperti ini? Yah, itu jelas saja karena gadis di depanku itu transparan –oke, itu sudah biasa. Tapi satu hal yang membuat aku lebih takut lagi adalah… Dari pergelangan tangannya terdapat darah yang mengalir disana, juga ada bercak darah di bajunya. Ini lebih mengerikan dari roh yang kulihat tadi di lapangan.

"Aku murid disini. Apa kau tidak tahu?" Jawabnya gadis itu tersenyum mengerikan padaku.

APA-APAAN INI? Sekarang aku melihat dia yang semakin mendekat dan lama-lama wajahnya berubah sangat pucat. Darah yang di tangannya juga berhenti mengalir –darahnya membeku.

Aku panik sekali, sampai aku tidak bisa mengerakkan tubuhku. Setelah kecelakaan satu miggu yang lalu, aku jadi bisa melihat yang aneh-aneh seperti ini. Tapi, kali ini roh gadis di depanku berbeda dengan roh-roh yang aku lihat selama seminggu ini.

Tangannya mulai bergerak. Seperti ingin menyentuhku. Semakin lama, semakin dekat. Juga semakin dekat tangannya, aku merasakan seperti punggung tanganku terkena goresan benda tajam. Aku meringis pelan. Perih. Apa semakin dekat tangannya juga semakin banyak goresan tajam yang aku rasakan? Aku ingin berlari tapi, badanku masih tidak bisa digerakkan.

Sebelum tangan yang terdapat darah membeku itu benar-benar menyentuhku. Tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang berdiri membelakangiku.

Aku jatuh terduduk. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan aku lihat dan rasakan. Setelah mendongakkan kepalaku, orang yang ada di depanku itu gadis berambut biru panjang sepunggung dan sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Aku melirik, melihat apa yang terjadi.

Gadis yang berdiri membelakangiku ini, menatap roh gadis yang juga menatapnya seakan tidak bisa bergerak karena tatapannya. Lalu, gadis berambut biru itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Dan hanya dengan sekali sentuhan ujung jari telunjuknya di kening roh gadis itu. Membuat roh gadis itu menghilang menjadi serpihan kristal kecil yang sekarang di gengamnya lalu, ia masukkan serpihan kristal itu ketabung kecil –yang sepertinya dari kantong kemejanya- dan menyimpannya lagi.

Aku tertegun. Memikirkan apa mungkin ini nyata atau hanya imajinasiku saja.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun?" Sebuah suara lembut menyadarkanku. Seperti suara Hinata. Tunggu dulu… Hinata?

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, melihat lebih jelas lagi pemilik suara lembut yang sekarang sudah ada di depanku. Ternyata benar itu Hinata! Jantungku mulai tidak normal lagi!

Hinata duduk di depanku lalu, ia menyentuh punggung tanganku yang tadi tidak tahu mengapa ada goresan seperti benda tajam yang juga terdapat balutan perban akibat kecelakaan waktu itu.

DEG!

Ini lebih dari yang tadi. Jantungku semakin bedegup kencang, seakan-akan ingin melompat keluar. Jangan-jangan benar aku punya penyakit jantung. Lalu, nanti jantungku rusak. Aku harus di operasi, dan ternyata yang mengoperasiku adalah ilmuwan gila yang berpura-pura menjadi dokter. Terus, jantungku dicongkel keluar dengan linggis, memasukannya kedalam tempat penyimpan jantung untuk bahan percobaannya dan digantikan dengan jantung dari mayat yang ia temukan. Dan dengan jantung yang baru aku berubah menjadi zombie –mayat hidup yang mendapatkan jantung dari orang yang sudah mati. Zombie? Ini seperti yang dikatakan Ino tadi dikelas. Aku bergidik ngeri memikirkannya.

"Naruto-kun?" Suara lembutnya mengembalikanku dari imajinasi menegerikan yang aku buat.

"Ya." Jawabku cepat. Dia terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan suaraku tadi. Memangnya sebegitu cemprengnya suaraku ini? Kata teman-teman maupun orangtua ku suara seperti itu. Dia tersenyum kepadaku.

Manis.

Tunggu! Sekarang pikiranku mulai kacau. Apa otakku juga ikut rusak?

Aku seperti merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang… Hangat. Aku memandang pergelangan tangan kananku yang di genggam oleh gadis berambut biru dengan wajah manis di depanku. Ya ampun. Sekarang aku sudah menyebutnya seperti itu. PIKIRANKU BENAR-BENAR KACAU!

Dia memandang tanganku yang sekarang di genggamnya. Aku mengangkat kepalaku melihatnya yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Saat aku melihat lagi kearah tanganku. Aku terkejut. Goresan luka yang ada di punggung tanganku lama-lama menghilang, aku juga sudah tidak merasakan perih lagi. Aku mengangkat kepalaku lagi, melihatnya lagi yang juga sedang melihatku. Sejak kapan jaraknya denganku sedekat ini? Sama-sama Jatuh terduduk. Dan saling menatap dengan waktu yang cukup lama.

_Blush._

_End Naruto POV_

_Normal POV_

_Blush._

Rona merah tipis hadir di wajah Hinata. Semakin lama, semakin terlihat jelas wajahnya memerah. Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang, saat ia tahu bahwa tangannya masih menggenggam tangan pemuda berambut pirang dengan tiga guratan halus di pipinya.

Pipi kiri dengan tiga guratan halus milik Naruto juga di hinggapi oleh rona merah, pipi kananya juga terlihat sedikit merah karena sebagian tertutupi plaster. Mata biru cerahnya memandang lekat mata ungu keabu-abuan teduh milik Hinata.

Naruto yang sadar atas kelakuannya –yang terlalu lekat memandang Hinata, langsung segera berdiri. Membuat gengaman tangan Hinata terlepas.

"A-ah itu. Maaf ya aku harus pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa." Setelah mengucapkannya Naruto langsung pergi berlari.

"Y-ya." Hinata juga ikut berdiri. Kedua tangannya saling mengenggam erat. Wajahnya juga masih memerah. 

__Protection__

"Hosh… Hosh." Naruto mengelap keringat yang keluar membasahi wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya. Kedua tangannya menumpu pada kedua lututnya.

'Kenapa hari ini aku jadi sering lari-lari,' Pikir Naruto masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. 'Tunggu dulu. kenapa Hinata bisa ada disitu, menghilangkan roh gadis mengerikan dan juga dia bisa menyembuhkan lukaku dengan cepat. Argh! Aku benar-benar sangat amat bingung sekarang.'

"Oke sekarang tenangkan dirimu Naruto. Mungkin itu cuma imajinasimu." Naruto berbicara sendiri, berusaha menenangkan dirinya, dengan kalimat yang ia ucapkan walaupun itu percuma saja karena itu semua adalah nyata Dia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Bersiap untuk membuangnya, sebelum…

"Naruto, kau sedang apa?" Tanya seseorang dibelakang Naruto, orang itu menepuk pundak Naruto pelan. Tapi, tepukan pelan itu sangat berefek kepada Naruto.

"Uwaa!" Teriak Naruto terlonjak kaget.

"Hey, kau ini kenapa sih _Dobe_?" Tanya orang itu lagi, dia menutup kedua telinganya akibat suara yang terlalu keras milik Naruto seakan menusuk gendang telingannya.

"Eh, _Teme_!" Naruto menoleh kebelakang kala dia tahu siapa orang itu. Dan benar saja ada Sasuke dan Shikamaru –pemuda berambut hitam- yang sedang menguap malas di samping Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum senang sekaligus lega.

"Wah, senangnya bisa bertemu dengan kalian berdua." Ucap Naruto seraya merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar bersiap untuk memeluk Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Tapi, sebelum Naruto memeluk mereka berdua. Sasuke langsung menjitak kepala Naruto.

Pletak!

"Aww, aduh kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku _Teme_? Sakit tahu. Aku kan baru saja sembuh. Jangan menambahnya." Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya akibat serangan maut dari Sasuke.

"Dasar bodoh." Desis Sasuke kesal melihat tingkah sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"Merepotkan." Ujar Shikamaru melihat kelakuan kedua temannya yang sekarang saling memandang dengan tatapan mematikan. Shikamaru berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke. Dia tidak berniat memisahkan mereka. Paling sebentar lagi mereka sudah seperti biasa, pikir Shikamaru. Shikamaru sudah tahu betul bagaimana sahabat sekaligus rival itu, kalau sudah bertengkar paling sebentar lagi sudah akur seperti semula. Jadi, dia tinggalkan mereka berdua. Dan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuknya tidur.

"Hah, sudahlah. Aku sekarang sedang tidak berniat untuk melawanmu Sasuke." Ucap Naruto berjalan menuju kelasnya karena mungkin jam pelajaran sudah di mulai.

Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Tumben sekali sahabatnya yang heboh dan semangat itu menjadi gelisah juga seperti memikirkan sesuatu hal yang sebegitu pentingnya.

"Kau semakin terlihat bodoh." Ejek Sasuke seraya berjalan disamping Naruto. Wajahnya sekarang berubah dengan tatapan penuh mengejek Naruto. Biasanya kalau Sasuke mengejek Naruto maka, Naruto akan membalasnya. Tapi, sekarang Naruto tidak membalasnya. Sasuke sekarang benar-benar heran pada Naruto. Akhirnya, dia memilih diam saja.

"Hey, Sasuke." Panggil Naruto kepalanya tertunduk melihat kebawah.

"Hn." Respon Sasuke. Wajahnya kembali seperti biasa. Tampang cool yang juga sifat dinginnya.

"Apa kau percaya ada kekuatan yang seperti… Berbau supranatural?" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap sahabatnya yang juga ikut berhenti melangkahkan kakinya.

"Tergantung." Jawab Sasuke tidak peduli. Dia memasukkan kedua tangan kedalam saku celananya, dan melanjutkan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kau ini. Perkataanmu selalu saja tidak jelas." Naruto memasang wajah cemberut. Kembali berjalan, menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke yang sudah berjalan dengan cepat di depannya.

"Setelah kau kecelakaan, kau menjadi semakin aneh, _Dobe_." Ujar Sasuke. Naruto yang mendengarnya tersentak kaget.

"Eh, tadi kau sedang apa dengan Shikamaru? Oh iya Shikamaru dimana ya? bukannya tadi dia ada disampingmu _Teme_." Ucap Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. Naruto tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi.

"Shikamaru sudah pergi duluan. Apa kau tidak tahu orang ke perspustakaan itu biasanya melakukan apa?" Nada sinis dari perkataan Sasuke, membuat Naruto semakin cemberut. Sasuke tahu Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraannya tapi dia abaikan.

"Masa sih? Memangnya tadi di perpustakaan ya?" Ucap Naruto dengan tampang _Innocent_-nya.

"Kita harus cepat masuk kelas." Sasuke mengabaikan perkataan Naruto yang mulai tidak jelas.

"_TEME_, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Teriak Naruto kesal.

__Protection__

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang memasuki halaman rumahnya yang bergaya Eropa. Dia memasuki pintu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Melewati pelayan setia keluarganya yang membungkuk hormat padanya begitu saja. Dia berjalan gontai kearah ruang tamu dan langsung menghempaskan kepalanya ke sofa panjang berwarna kuning keemasan itu.

Naruto –pemuda pirang itu- menghela nafasnya berat. Memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Argh, dasar payah!" Teriak Naruto –yang sudah membuka matanya dan berdiri menghentakkan kakinya.

Menghempaskan dirinya lagi pada sofa empuk itu.

"Kenapa aku bisa seperti ini? Mengalami kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawaku, melihat hal-hal yang tidak bisa orang biasa lihat, di datangi oleh roh gadis yang –sepertinya- mau membunuhku, lalu di tolong oleh 'gadis' yang baru saja aku kenal, dan ternyata 'gadis' itu adalah 'gadis' yang dimaksud wanita yang kutemui di mimpiku dan meminta tolong kepadaku untuk melindunginya," Naruto menutup sebagian kepalanya menggunakan tangan kanannya.

Naruto menegapkan badannya seperti baru saja menyadari sesuatu. "Tunggu! Wanita yang aku temui di mimpiku itu bilang kalau 'gadis' itu adalah putrinya. Sepertinya wanita itu membuatku menjadi bisa melihat roh dan 'gadis' itu mempunyai semacam kekuatan supranatural. Tapi, kenapa wanita itu memintaku untuk melindunginya? Bukannya 'gadis' itu bisa mengatasinya sendiri? ARGH… aku tambah bingung! SIAL!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal.

Naruto tidak ingin mengucapkan nama Hinata, karena selalu ada perasaan aneh kalau dia mengucapkanya. Tadi, saja saat sekolah dia terus menerus diam karena dia duduk sebangku dengan Hinata sampai membuat teman-temannya bingung. Memang dia sudah bisa mengendalikan jantungnya yang selalu berdegup kencang saat dia melihat Hinata –entah karena apa. Tapi, tetap saja ada perasaan aneh yang selalu mendatanginya kala dia melihat Hinata.

"Naruto kau ini kenapa?" Sebuah suara sukses membuat Naruto berhenti dari kegiatan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Naruto menoleh pada pemilik suara yang sangat di kenalinya ini.

"Um, itu _kaa-san_ tidak ada apa-apa kok." Naruto cengengesan melihat _okaa-san_ nya yang memandanginya dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

Wanita berambut merah panjang yang di panggil _'kaa-san'_ oleh Naruto, menghampirinya. Duduk di sofa _single,_ di samping sofa yang Naruto kini sedang di dudukinya lagi.

"Jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu Naruto! _Kaa-san_ tahu kalau kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu sampai kau jadi seperti tadi. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Tumben sekali kau berpikir keras seperti itu. Biasanya juga–…" Ucap Kushina –kaa-san nya menatap Naruto lembut walau di kalimat terakhirnya mengandung unsur mengejek, menambahkan daftar kekesalan Naruto lagi. Naruto langsung memotongnya, dia sudah tahu betul _kaa-san_ nya itu kalau sudah bicara begitu pasti kelanjutannya cuma kejelekan tentang dirinya.

"Sudahlah _kaa-san_, aku sedang tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi." Naruto bangkit dari duduknya pergi menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

"Hei Naruto! Kau ini tidak sopan sekali. Kalau _kaa-san_ sedang berbicara denganmu jangan pergi begitu sa– " Ujar Kushina kesal terhadap anak tunggalnya itu, karena memotong ucapannya lagi.

"_Stop_." Naruto membalikkan badannya kearah Kushina yang juga ikut berdiri. "_Kaa-san _aku lelah. Aku ingin istra– …" Belum sempat Naruto ingin menyelesaikan ucapannya Kushina langsung menjitaknya.

Pletak.

"Aww. Aduh _kaa-san_ sakit, _kaa-san_ ini kenapa?" Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya. Merintih kesakitan.

"Kau ini. _Kaa-san_ belum selesai bicara!" Ujar Kushina melipat kedua tangannya.

"Iya, baiklah. Memangnya _kaa-san_ mau bicara apa?" Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. Baru saja Kushina ingin membuka mulutnya, seseorang memanggilnya. Membuat kedutan di keningnya muncul. Naruto terkikik pelan melihat _kaa-san_ nya yang sudah menahan kesal karena ucapannya selalu di potong.

"Kushina-_sama_." Sudah kedua kali pelayan dengan satu goresan luka yang sedikit panjang pada hidungnya memanggilnya.

"APA!" Bentak Kushina kesal, membuat nyali Iruka –pelayan itu- ciut seketika.

"I-itu Kushina-_sama_. Orang yang anda tunggu sudah datang." Ucap Iruka.

Wajah Kushina yang tadinya kesal langsung berseri-seri mendengarnya. Membuat Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya heran.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Kushina tidak sabaran.

"Dia sedang menunggu di depan, Kushina-_sama_. Saya permisi dulu." Iruka membungkukkan badannya lalu, pergi.

"Naruto ayo, kau harus bertemu dengannya." Kushina menarik-narik tangan Naruto, membawanya pergi ke depan pintu masuk rumahnya.

"_Kaa-san_ sudah kubilang aku ingin istirahat." Ucapan Naruto tidak dihiraukan oleh Kushina. Kushina terus saja membawa, atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Naruto sampai ke depan pintu.

Benar saja ada seorang gadis berambut biru pajang sepunggung memakai baju biru muda lengan panjang dengan rok hitam di bawah lutut yang sedang membelakangi Naruto dan Kushina.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga." Ucapan Kushina membuat gadis itu membalikkan badannya.

Naruto terkejut, matanya membelalak tidak percaya.

"HINATA!" Teriak Naruto keras, dia menunjuk Hinata yang sekarang sedang di peluk oleh _kaa-san_ nya.

"H-hai, Naruto-_kun_." Ucap Hinata rona merah tipis hadir di kedua pipinya. Dia tersenyum lembut pada Naruto. Dan, sialnya senyuman lembut yang dia berikan pada Naruto membuat degupan kencang –yang sudah bisa di atasi itu kembali lagi.

_**To Be Continued**_

_A/N : Terima kasih udah mau membaca fic ini. Makasih juga buat yang nge-review chap 1 kemarin. Aku terharu ternyata ada juga yang suka sama fic yang menurutku aneh ini._

_Sekarang balesan buat yang nge-review ! _

_Emmadehazel : Salam kenal juga. Wuah, makasih ya^^. RnR lagi?_

_Rurippe no Kimi : Makasih! Aku juga pengemar NaruHina yg Supranatural juga. Tapi iya jarang. Aku paling suka sama genre Supranatural jadi aku bikin deh. Makasih udh mau menantikan fic ini *peluk-peluk* Iya Naru jadi bisa liat hantu. Padahal Naru paling takut sama yg begituan, kekeke aku pingin nyiksa Naru #plak. Hubungannya dngn Hina, ehm apa ya… tu masih rahasia. Hehe. Maaf gk bisa update kilat -_-V. Di fave silahkan Rippe-senpai dngn senang hati. Arigatou^^. RnR lagi? _

_Lovely Orihime : Chap pembuka bagus? Makasih! Iya NaruHina, aku suka bngt NaruHina *gk ada yg nanya!* Makasih udh mau nunggu n ngerivew^^. RnR lagi?_

_ZephyrAmfoter : Deg!... *krik-krik* Duaarrr! Hehe. Makasih udh nge-review. RnR lagi? _

_OraRi HinaRa : Akan aku perhatikan lagi. Hina gk jd roh, Hina disini jd manusia 100%. Ini udh update. Makasih ya^^. RnR lagi ?_

_Fiyui-chan : Eh ada Fiyui-chan! Huwaa! Naru gk bakal mati. Aku juga gk tega Naru di tabrak. Hehe, makasih^^ aku juga suka supranatural. Kurang panjang? Ni udh aku panjangin walaupun dikit, Hehe. SasuSaku ya, hm gmn ya? liat nnti aja ya. Makasih Fiyui-chan udh mau nge-review *peluk-peluk* maaf gk bisa update kilat -_-V. RnR lagi?_

_heni-chan : Maaf gk bisa update kilat -_-V. Makasih udh mau nge-review^^. RnR lagi?_

_la-chan : Nee-chan makasih udh review fic aku^^. Aku bakal perhatiin lagi. Agak kurang jelas? Klo ini gmn? Makasih ya n buat review juga^^ *peluk-peluk Nee-chan* RnR lagi?_

_Liyoung : Imouto ku makasih udh review fic Nee-chan mu ini :* Makasih jg udh nunggu n review fic ini. RnR lagi?_

_Black angel : Makasih^^. Maaf gk bisa update kilat -_-V. tp, ni udh aku update. Makasih buat review-nya. RnR lagi?_

_NHL-chan : Waw, hurufnya kapital smua, aku bisa denger teriakkan senpai sampai kesini *halah lebay*. Makasih ya n jg buat review-nya ^^. RnR lagi?_

_Terima kasih^^ yang udh me-review dan yg ngebaca fic ini. Aku terharu, hiks…hiks… _

_Oke, yang terakhir aku minta review-nya ya dari senpai-senpai yang baik ini lagi. #pasang wajah memelas_

_**REVIEW OK !**_

**.'.Ghifia Kuraudo.'.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**__ : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei_

_**Pair**__ : NaruHina_

_**Warning**__ : AU, OOC, Typo, lebay, aneh, dan yang lainnya._

_Kalau anda tidak menyukai fic milik saya silahkan meninggalkan fic ini dengan cara meng-klik tombol back yang tersedia dilayar monitor anda. #pletak *bahasanya sok banget *_

_Kalimat diatas sudah jelas kan? So, jangan Flame fic ini ! ^^ _

**Protection**

Di ruang tamu keluarga Namikaze sekarang di penuhi keheningan. Nyonya Namikaze daritadi hanya memandang bingung pada dua orang remaja yang ada di samping kanan kirinya. Kushina menghela nafas berat, setelah tadi ia menyuruh Hinata masuk dan duduk di sofa panjang berwarna kuning keemasan itu bersamanya juga tidak lupa mengajak Naruto ikut duduk bersama dengannya –walaupun dengan paksaan- untuk berbincang-bincang dengan Hinata. Tapi, tetap saja Naruto malah diam. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Kushina dan Hinata, asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ehem," Kushina berdehem pelan mencoba mengusir keheningan yang tiba-tiba tercipta denagan sendirinya ini. "Hinata-_chan_, kau sudah mengenal Naruto ya?" Ia menoleh pada Hinata yang ada di samping kanannya.

"I-iya. D-di sekolah tadi aku sudah berkenalan dengannya." Ucap Hinata ikut menoleh pada Kushina, dia melirik sedikit ke arah Naruto yang ada di samping kiri Kushina, rona merah tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kapan kau pindah kesini? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku dulu?" Tanya Kushina lagi.

"Um, se-sekitar satu minggu yang lalu. M-maaf, sebenarnya aku juga ingin memberitahu bibi tapi kudengar Naruto-_kun_ kecelakaan jadi aku tidak mau merepotkan bibi." Jawab Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak akan merepotkanku Hinata-_chan_, tenang saja. Yang penting kau sudah menemuiku bukan? Nah, Hinata-_chan_ ayo minum dulu." Ujar Kushina melihat seorang _maid_ mengantarkan tiga cangkir teh hangat yang sekarang sudah berada di atas meja coklat yang ada di depannya.

Hinata mengangguk, mulai mengambil cangkir yang berisi teh hangat itu dan meminumnya. Kushina juga ikut meminumnya, meneguknya sedikit lalu menoleh pada Naruto yang masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Naruto, kenapa daritadi kau diam saja? Biasanya kau selalu berisik." Ucapan Kushina berhasil membuat Naruto menoleh padanya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya sedikit kesal karena _kaa-san_ nya baru saja membuka aib nya –menurut Naruto- di hadapan gadis manis yang sekarang –entah kenapa selalu bertemu dengannya dan seolah-olah mereka sudah saling mengenal. Padahal, mereka baru saling megenal tadi pagi.

Naruto menoleh malas pada Kushina. "Sudahlah _kaa-san_. Sekarang _kaa-san_ bilang padaku, kenapa _kaa-san_ bisa mengenal Hina–…" Ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika matanya melirik Hinata, yang tidak tahu mengapa jadi terus melihatnya.

Hinata yang menyadari perkataan Naruto berhenti, mengangkat kepalanya. Mata mereka bertemu saling berpadangan, seakan terpaku pada pesona yang dimiliki oleh mereka berdua.

Kushina mengangakat sebelah alisnya heran melihat Naruto yang menghentikan ucapannya yang sekarang menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. Tapi, lama-lama ia menyadari sesuatu, sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Ia menyeringai senang.

"Fufufu. Wah, senangnya melihat kalian berdua. Jadi ingat masa-masaku dengan Minato. Kalian cocok sekali," Kushina tertawa pelan melihat Naruto dan Hinata yang masih dalam keadaan tatap menatap itu.

Naruto dan Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Kushina langsung tersadar. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya lagi sedangkan Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Hening. Keadaannya menjadi hening lagi.

"Oh iya!" Seru Kushina kencang, menghilangkan keheningan tadi.

"_Kaa-san_, bisakah kau tidak teriak-teriak." Ujar Naruto sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Naruto, _kaa-san_ baru ingat kalau _tou-san_ mu hari ini pulang dari _Suna_. Sepertinya kaa-san harus menjemputnya. Kalau begitu kaa-_san_ pergi dulu ya Naru-_chan_." Ucap Kushina sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Naruto. Kushina bangun dari duduknya berjalan pergi keluar rumah.

"Eh, _kaa-san_ tunggu!" Naruto memanggil Kushina tapi _kaa-san_ nya yang usil itu sudah pergi duluan.

Suasana mendadak menjadi hening lagi setelah Kushina pergi.

'Sial.' Rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

__Protection__

"Hihi, pasti Naruto sedang berpikir keras saat ini." Gumam Kushina tertawa pelan, dia sudah menginjakkan kakinya di halaman depan rumahnya. Membayangkan anak tunggalnya sekarang pasti sedang kebingungan, Kushina tertawa lagi sampai suara seseorang menyadarkannya.

"Kushina, kenapa tertawa sendiri?" Tanya seseorang berambut pirang sedikit panjang yang sekarang tepat di depan Kushina.

"Eh, Minato!" Kushina yang mulanya terkejut lama-lama terseyum senang, dia langsung mengahambur kepelukan orang yang di panggil Minato itu.

__Protection__

Naruto masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai suara Hinata membuat Naruto menoleh padanya.

"Se-semua ini sangat membingungkan ya." Ucap Hinata sambil melayangkan pandangannya ke segala arah melihat apa saja yang ada di ruang tamu milik keluarga Namikaze ini.

"Jadi, apa maksudnya?" Tanya Naruto _to the point_, dia sudah sangat penasaran dan juga bingung. Dia benar-benar ingin tahu kenapa Hinata tadi di sekolah bisa menghilangkan roh itu dan sekarang Hinata bisa kenal dengan _kaa-san_ nya. Dan yang paling membuat Naruto semakin penasaran adalah kenapa selalu ada perasaan aneh saat dirinya bersama Hinata?

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya, dia menoleh pada Naruto yang sekarang menatapnya dengan pandangan menuntut jawaban.

"Kenapa malah tersenyum?" Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Naruto-_kun_, ini akan jadi kisah yang panjang." Ucap Hinata dangan nada biasa. Naruto terkejut mendengarnya, karena mungkin setahunya Hinata memiliki sifat yang kelewat pemalu yang membuatnya saat berbicara terbata-bata sedikit tapi sekarang berbeda. Teman-temannya lah yang memberitahukan hal ini padanya.

"Aku jadi mencurigaimu Hinata," Naruto menatap Hinata semakin dalam, mencoba melihat apa-apa saja yang tersembunyi dari pancaran mata ungu keabu-abuan indah milik Hinata. "Sudahlah Hinata sekarang cepat katakan." Lanjut Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar lagi.

"Maaf sepertinya lain waktu aku akan menceritakannya. Sekarang aku harus pulang. _Jaa_ Naruto-_kun_." Ucap Hinata seraya bangun dari duduknya. Baru selangkah Hinata berjalan, Naruto sudah menghentikannya.

"Eh, tunggu dulu." Ucap Naruto sambil menarik lengan Hinata yang membuat Hinata jadi berbalik menatap Naruto.

Wajah Hinata memerah mengetahui kalau jaraknya dengan Naruto berdekatan. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto yang melihatnya menjadi heran, dia cemberut karena Hinata malah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku… aku merasa aneh saat aku ada di dekatmu," Ujar Naruto berterus terang pada Hinata. "Padahal aku baru bertemu denganmu hari ini." Lanjutnya.

"Eh," Hinata mengangkat kepalanya melihat Naruto yang memalingkan wajahnya, lalu dia tersenyum lembut, membuat Naruto yang sedikit meliriknya langsung berdegup kecang, dia semakin yakin kalau bersama dengan Hinata pasti selalu ada perasaan aneh yang mengahampirinya, apalagi jantungnya yang suka berdegup kencang. "Kau akan tahu nanti Naruto-_kun_." Ucap Hinata.

__Protection__

"Minato, kau harus melihat Naruto, sekarang dia sedang bersama gadis cantik." Ujar Kushina memasuki ruang tamu bersama Minato yang ada di sampingnya. Minato tersenyum menatap Kushina yang juga sedang menatapnya membuat mereka berhenti berjalan.

"Memangnya siapa gadis itu?" Tanya Minato yang masih menatap Kushina.

"Tentu saja yang pasti Hinata-_chan_, kau masih ingat 'kan?" Kushina menarik tangan Minato, dia sudah tidak sabar membawa Minato menemui Naruto dan Hinata.

"Aku masih ingat. Kushina jangan menarikku seperti in–…" Pergerakan mereka terhenti. Mereka sekarang melihat Naruto dan Hinata yang saling berpandangan dengan tangan Naruto yang memegangi lengan Hinata. Dan juga mereka mendengar perkataan terakhir Hinata.

"_Kau akan tahu nanti Naruto-kun."_

Minato dan Kushina berpandangan bingung, lalu Kushina menyeringai senang membuat Minato yang sedang menatapnya langsung begidik.

"Wah, Hinata-_chan_ kau mau kemana?" Ucap Kushina masih dengan seringai cantik di wajahnya.

"A-ah, bibi aku ingin pulang." Ucap Hinata pelan, wajahnya masih merona merah.

"Kenapa buru-buru pulang Hinata-_chan_? Lebih baik disini saja dulu." Ucap Minato tersenyum ramah pada Hinata.

"Lho, tou-san sudah pulang? Bukannya tadi _kaa-san_ pergi menjemput _tou-san_?" Tanya Naruto bingung, dia belum sadar kalau tangannya memegang lengan Hinata.

"Naruto, kau sedang apa dengan Hinata?" Seringai lebar semakin terlihat di wajah cantik Kushina. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung bergidik ngeri.

'Pasti _kaa-san_ akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak_._' Batin Naruto, dia sudah merasakan hawa-hawa menyeramkan dari _kaa-san_ nya itu.

"Naruto, lihat tanganmu." Ucap Kushina lagi. Minato yang ada di sampingnya tersenyum geli.

Naruto yang heran langsung melihat tangan sampai apa yang sekarang sedang di pegang oleh tangannya sendiri.

"Eh, ma-maaf aku tidak tahu." Naruto cepat-cepat melepas tangannya dari Hinata. Dia tersenyum kikuk padanya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sembil memainkan jari-jarinya berusaha untuk mengusir kegugupan yang selalu menghampirinya itu.

"Fufufu, kalian ini tidak perlu malu-malu seperti itu." Kushina dan Minato berjalan mendekati anak tunggal mereka yang sekarang di sampingnya ada seorang gadis manis nan cantik yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ma-maaf _minna-san_, aku harus segera pulang. _Tou-san_ sudah menungguku di rumah." Ucap Hinata.

"Hm, ya sudahlah. Naruto kau antar Hinata ya." Kushina menoleh pada Naruto yang memalingkan wajahnya, dapat Kushina lihat rona merah tipis yang ada di kedua pipinya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh pada _kaa-san_ nya. Baru saja dia ingin protes tapi kaa-san nya yang tercinta itu melayangkan tatapan penuh hawa membunuh padanya.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo Hinata, aku antar kau pulang." Ucap Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan tatapan kaa-san nya, dia dapat mendengar kekehan pelan dari tou-san nya itu. 'Dasar tou-san nyebelin, bukannya membantu malah tertawa.' Batin Naruto dalam hati kesal.

Kushina yang sejak tadi menahan tawanya seketika langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah Naruto dan Hinata pergi. Dia memegangi perutnya berusaha untuk menahan tawanya supaya tidak terlalu kencang, takut ketahuan oleh Naruto dan Hinata.

Minato yang melihat Kushina ikut tertawa juga, dia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa panjang itu.

"Kushina, kau ini jahil sekali." Ucap Minato pada Kushina yang sudah bisa mengatur tawanya.

"Biarkan saja. Lagipula sangat menyenangkan melihat Naruto seperti itu." Kushina ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Minato.

"Apa Naruto sudah tahu?" Tanya Minato menoleh pada Kushina.

"Belum. Tapi, sebentar lagi dia juga akan tahu." Jawab Kushina tersenyum simpul pada Minato.

__Protection__

_Naruto POV_

Aku segera membawa Hinata keluar rumah. Hii… apa-apaan _kaa-san_ itu, menyeramkan sekali. _Tou-san_ juga tidak membantuku, menyebalkan! Sebelum aku benar-benar keluar dari rumahku atau lebih tepatnya rumah kedua orangtuaku yang sangat menyebalkan itu, dapat kudengar suara tawa _kaa-san_ yang menggelegar.

Hah…

Aku menghela nafasku berat. Kenapa aku harus mengantarkan Hinata? Oh iya, sebenarnya dia itu siapa? Kenapa dia bisa menghilangkan roh gadis tadi saat di sekolah?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang masih belum bisa terjawab itu terus saja berputar dalam kepalaku, ini membuatku bingung.

Tunggu, sepertinya aku mendengar suara. Sebuah suara lembut yang memanggil namaku. Aku membalikkan badanku ke belakang karena aku yakin suara itu dari belakangku.

"Na-naruto-_kun_," Ternyata suara lembut yang memanggilku itu Hinata… _chotto_! Hinata! Eh, iya tadi 'kan aku sedang bersamanya.

"Naruto-_kun_, k-kau tidak apa-apa?" Hinata melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. Aku yakin sekarang aku kelihatan sangat bodoh di depannya.

"Naruto-_kun_." Aku seperti merasakan sesuatu yang hangat. Rasa hangat yang hinggap di pipi kananku, mengusap luka yang sudah aku balut dengan plester berwarna coklat muda.

Aku menyentuh pipi kananku. Eh? Kenapa lembut sekali?

"Naruto-_kun_?" Suara itu memangilku lagi, dapat aku rasakan ada nada khawatir di dalamnya.

"Eh, Hinata?" Aku mengerjapkan mataku tidak percaya. Setelah aku yakin di depanku ini Hinata. Seorang gadis manis dengan penuturan kata yang lembut juga sopan, dan gadis yang baru aku kenal pagi ini. Dia menyentuh pipi kananku. Ehem, Sekali lagi. Dia. Meyentuh. Pipi. Kananku!

Deg!

Jantungku! Jantungku mulai tidak normal lagi. Haduh, aku takut kalau suara detak jantungku ini terdengar oleh gadis manis yang ada di depanku.

_Blush_.

Kenapa jadi panas begini? Sekarang aku yakin pipiku sudah memerah. Oh… _Kami-sama_ bantulah aku!

"Naruto-kun." Tepukan pelan menyentuh pipi kananku lagi. Aku baru sadar kenapa dari tadi aku diam saja sambil melihat wajahnya itu.

"E-eh, iya." Jawabku seadanya.

_End Naruto POV_

_Normal POV_

"K-kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya Hinata yang masih menyentuh pipi kanan Naruto yang di tempeli plaster. Dia melihat Naruto dengan pandangan yang kelewat khawatir.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Naruto tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang bersih. Dia tertawa hambar, guna untuk menenangkan dirinya tapi itu sama sekali tidak berguna.

Mereka sama sekali belum sadar dengan keadaan mereka, yang…

Berdiri dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat.

Saling berhadapan, melihat wajah satu sama lain.

Saling berpegangan tangan. Tangan kiri Naruto yang memegang tangan kanan Hinata, dan juga tangan kiri Hinata yang menyentuh pipi kanan Naruto yang dibalas dengan sentuhan dari tangan kanan Naruto yang tidak sadar telah memegang punggung tangan kiri Hinata.

Hinata yang mulai sadar dengan keadaannya ini, langsung saja wajahnya memerah disertai juga jantungnya yang berpacu lebih cepat.

Hinata ingin menarik kedua tangannya dari pemuda tampan berambut pirang dengan mata biru cerah mempesona di depannya ini dan langsung segera berlari ke rumahnya tapi tidak bisa karena pemuda di depannya ini masih saja menggenggam tanganya dengan erat. Jadi dia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Menggigit bawah bibirnya untuk menahan rasa gugup yang selalu menghampirinya.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata menunduk, menaikan satu alisnya bingung. "Hei, Hinata kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Um, a-ano ta-tangan…" Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikannya, Naruto tersadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Segera dia melepaskan kedua tangan Hinata.

"Eh, ma-maaf ya." Naruto tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Hinata mengganguk kecil menjawabnya. Dia masih menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya juga dia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

"Baiklah, ayo aku antar kau pulang." Ucap Naruto diiringi cengiran lebarnya pada Hinata.

__Protection__

Di sebuah ruangan yang hanya di sinari dengan pencahayaan yang minim dengan tambahan cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela kayu itu. Terlihat seorang pemuda berumur sekitar duapuluhan itu mengetuk pintu kayu ruangan itu, kemudian memasuki ruangan tersebut. Pemuda berambut silver yang dikuncir satu itu tersenyum misterius, sesekali dia menaikkan kacamata tanpa frame-nya.

Seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang duduk di depan pemuda berkacamata itu, terlihat tersenyum misterius juga. Pria paruh baya berambut hitam panjang itu mengusap ular berwarna ungu yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Aku sudah menemukannya." Ujar pemuda berkacamata itu, melangkahkan kakinya sedikit mendekati sosok pria paruh baya yang duduk di depannya.

"Ternyata benar dia sudah keluar ya." Ujar pria paruh baya itu, ular berwarna ungu yang sejak tadi diam di pangkuannya, mendelik tajam ke arah pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Dia sudah menghilangkan roh yang aku kirim di sekolahnya. Yah… walaupun itu juga untuk mengetahui kalau dia benar-benar sudah keluar." Ujar pemuda berkacamata itu santai tidak menghiraukan tatapan ular yang mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkannya." Ujar pria paruh baya itu, salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat naik memperlihatkan sebuah seriangaian yang semakin lama semakin lebar.

_**To Be Continued**_

_A/N : Maaf jadi pendek dari chap sebelumnya. Sebenernya ada ide tapi susah bngt dijadiin ceritanya itu loh, gmn yah ngomongnya. Um, maksudnya susah menuangkannya ke dalam tulisan. Nah.. gitu, Hehe. Aduh kenapa makin lama makin susah ya? maaf ya kalau menegecewakan maklum aku author yang baru belajar jadilah fic aneh seperti ini. Maaf bnyk ngomong =_=V _

_Waktunya bales review !_

_NaHi's Lover : Udah tau kan Hinata ngapain. Hehe, Hinata gk ngapa-ngapin kok. Gk papa kok, seperti kata pepatah 'lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali' ^^ makasih ya. RnR lagi?_

_Miru : Makasih^^. Maaf gk bisa update kilat -_-V. RnR lagi?_

_NHL-chan : Wah, makasih^^. Eh? Masih ada yg salah ya penempatan tanda komanya, disitu aku emang gk terlalu bisa. Maaf, aku bakal perhatiin lagi. Oke! Aku panggil NHL-chan ya biar kita bisa mendekatkan diri #plakk *sedeket apa sih*. RnR lagi?_

_Fiyui-chan : Makasih^^. Hati-hati capslock-nya rusak =_=V. NaruHina mau di jodohin? Lihat saja sendiri ya. Selamat datang bergabung di NHL ^.^ Long Life NaruHina! Maaf gk bisa update kilat. RnR lagi?_

_Shintya Vanessa'chan : Makasih^^. Hhe, gk papa kok, seperti yang pepatah katakan 'lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali' ^^ RnR lagi?_

_Rurippe no Kimi : Hehe… mungkin kita emang jodoh #plakkk. Wah, kalau begitu ayo kita nistain Naruto #pletakk *dipukul pake centong*. Makasih ya^^. RnR lagi?_

_ZephyrAmfoter : Betul! Hinata jadi semacam pemberantas roh *prok prok prok*. Maaf gk pnya hadiah, hehe. Kurang keren? Hm, emang pas di bagian itu, aku mikir berulang kali. Eh, yg dpt cuma ide seperti itu. Akan aku usahain lagi biar jadi keren. Makasih ya^^. RnR lagi?_

_kaoru shibuya : Makasih^^. Kalau itu bisa di lihat nanti oke. RnR lagi?_

_La-chan : Masih ada yg kurang ya. Hehe, itu emang susah bngt di hindarkan. Makasih ya^^ Nee-chan ^^ RnR lagi?_

_Tantand : Makasih^^ udh mau nunggu! RnR lagi?_

_Megurine : Ini lanjutannya. Makasih ya^^. RnR lagi?_

_OraRi HinaRa : Iya ya kasian Naruto, Hehe *Readers : KAN KAMU YG BIKIN JD BEGITU!* Huwaa ampyun! Masalah di jodohin liat aja nanti ya ^^ Makasih ya. RnR lagi?_

_sepstebieber : Makasih ya^^, my best friend ^^ gk nyangka ternyata kamu nge-review fic aneh ini. Hehe, RnR lagi?_

_Namekaze Resta : Makasih^^. Maaf gk bisa update cepet -_-V. RnR lagi? _

_Namikaze HyuuZu : gk papa , Makasih ya^^ boss! *knp jd manggil bos-bossan(?) begini*. RnR lagi?_

_Makasih ya udh review dan ngebaca fic ini. Makasih juga yang udh mau nunggu^^. Maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan =_=V dan maaf kalau chap ini terlambat update._

_Boleh aku minta review lagi 'kan? Review kalian membuatku menjadi semangat! ^.^_

_**REVIEW OK !**_

**.'.Ghifia Kuraudo.'.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**__ : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei_

_**Pair**__ : NaruHina_

_**Warning**__ : AU, OOC, Typo, lebay, aneh, dan yang lainnya._

_Kalau anda tidak menyukai fic milik saya silahkan meninggalkan fic ini dengan cara meng-klik tombol back yang tersedia dilayar monitor anda. #pletak _

_Kalimat diatas sudah jelas kan? So, jangan Flame fic ini ! ^^ _

**Protection**

"Hah…" Suara helaan nafas terdengar di sebuah ruangan bercorak oranye. Pemuda berambut pirang yang ada di ruangan itu kini sedang berguling-guling di atas kasurnya terlihat frustasi.

"Heh, menyebalkan sekali! Kenapa Hinata tidak memberitahuku apa-apa? _Tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ juga diam saja." Naruto –pemuda itu bangkit dari tidurnya, duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya. Dia mencengkeram erat selimut berwarna hitam tebal yang tergeletak acak-acakan dia atas ranjangnnya karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Sial! Aku jadi penasaran." Ucap Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. "Argh!"

"Naruto! Cepat tidur nanti kau bangun kesiangan!" Teriak _okaa-san_ nya dari lantai bawah yang mendengar anak tunggalnya masih saja berisik padahal malam semakin larut.

"Huh, iya _kaa-san_!" Ujar Naruto malas. 'aku ini kan sudah besar, kenapa masih saja diperlakukan seperti anak kecil! Padahal masih jam sebelas malam.' Batinnya.

Keadaan di kamarnya menjadi hening. Menghela nafasnya lagi, kemudian Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur ukuran _king size_ empuknya itu. Dia memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan berlian berwarna biru cerahnya yang selalu bersinar.

.

.

.

"Ah, benar juga!" Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba, segera bangkit lagi dari tidurnya. Dia menyeringai senang, mata biru cerahnya terlihat berbinar-binar senang.

"Aku pasti akan mengetahuinya!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

"_Yosh_, sudah diputuskan!"

__Protection__

Naruto berjalan santai menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. Matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Dan, tepat sekali! Dia memang sedang mencari sesuatu, atau seseorang?

"Hai, Hinata!" Ujar Naruto tersenyum riang. Dengan semangat dia memasuki kelasnya dan menuju kepada seorang gadis berambut biru panjang sepunggung yang sedang membaca buku di mejanya.

Hinata, gadis itu menoleh pada Naruto yang sekarang sudah sampai di mejanya atau lebih tepatnya, meja mereka berdua. "H-hai juga, Naruto-_kun_." Balas Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat pipinya merona merah. Malu karena ada pemuda berambut pirang yang tampan di dekatnya juga malu karena sekarang dia dan pemuda itu menjadi pusat perhatian murid-murid kelas. Tentu saja mereka menjadi pusat perhatian, suara Naruto yang terlampau kencang juga sedikit cempreng itu membuat semua pasang mata melirik mereka dan satu hal yang dipkirkan mereka; bagaimana bisa Naruto dan Hinata yang baru berkenalan kemarin bisa menjadi sangat terlihat akrab seperti itu?

Yah… memang, Naruto itu memang anak yang supel jadi dia sangat mudah berbaur dengan siapa saja, tapi ini sedikit mengherankan karena yang diketahui murid-murid di kelas itu adalah seorang Hinata Hyuuga tidak mudah untuk berteman karena dia sangat pemalu. Terlihat jelas sekali kalau Hinata itu sangat pemalu, semua murid yang ada di kelas itu mengetahuinya.

Tapi, kenapa dengan Naruto, Hinata bisa sangat akrab padanya? Mereka seperti sudah saling kenal dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Walaupun kebiasan cara berbicara Hinata sedikit terbata-bata karena dia sangat teramat pemalu.

"Oi, Naruto sepertinya hari ini kau aneh." Ujar Kiba menghampiri Naruto yang sekarang sudah duduk di kursinya, samping Hinata.

"Hm, aneh kenapa?" Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya menatap Kiba dan teman-teman lainnya menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kau terlihat lebih bersemangat dan juga sangat senang. Aku mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres." Ujar Kiba mengendus udara yang ada di sekitar Naruto.

"Hei, Kiba! Jangan melakukan itu dan jangan dekat-dekat!" Cetus Naruto risih dengan Kiba yang mengendusnya "Kau seperti Akamaru, anjingmu itu."

"Enak saja kau bilang! Jangan membawa nama anjing kecilku!" Ujar Kiba tidak terima disamakan dengan Akamaru, anjingnya. Walaupun dia majikannya, tapi tetap saja bukan? Semua manusia tidak ingin kalau mereka disamakan dengan hewan.

"Anjing kecil? Kau bercanda, anjingmu itu sangat besar! Sebulan yang lalu saja anjingmu menindihku dan hampir mengigitku tahu! Aku sampai susah bernafas!" Ucap Naruto dengan penekanan disetiap perkataannya.

Baru saja Kiba akan membalas perkataan Naruto, Tenten –gadis bercepol dua sudah mendahuluinya. Berusaha untuk menengahi perdebatan yang tidak penting itu.

"Hei sudahlah, kalian seperti anak kecil saja." Tenten mengelengkan kepalanya pasrah melihat kedua temannya yang sekarang saling memberikan tatapan membunuh. Keduanya masih saja saling mencibir satu sama lain.

"Ya ampun kalian berdua ini!"

PLETAK.

"Aduduh, sakit." Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat pukulan dari sahabat kecilnya.

"Kenapa aku ikut dipukul?" Tanya Kiba yang juga mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Karena kalian berisik!" Jawab Sakura berkacak pinggang, urat kekesalan sangat terlihat sekali diwajahnya.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya Hinata khawatir melihat Naruto yang terus meritih kesakitan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata." Jawab Naruto menoleh pada Hinata yang ada di sampingnya. "Untung saja aku masih punya orang yang peduli padaku, tidak seperti sahabat-sahabatku yang sangat menyebalkan itu. _Arigatou_ Hinata!" Naruto merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar bersiap untuk memeluk Hinata. Baru saja akan memeluk gadis berambut biru di sampingnya, kepalanya kembali dipukul.

"Aduh, sakit tahu!" Rintih Naruto menoleh kepada seseorang yang baru saja berani memukulnya disaat kempatan yang amat sangat bagus itu. Dia juga mendengar gelak tawa dari teman-temannya.

"Berani kau menyentuhnya, aku akan melemparmu Naruto!" Seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang diikat dibagian bawahnya dan memiliki mata yang sama dengan Hinata menatap pemuda yang memiliki tiga guratan halus dikedua pipinya, tajam. Kedua tangannya dia lipat di depan dada.

"Eh? Neji?"

"Hn, jangan dekat-dekat dengan adikku!" Ucap Neji yang masih menatap Naruto tajam.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Inikan bukan kelasmu." Tanya Naruto penasaran, tidak menghiraukan tatapan Neji karena dia sudah biasa mendapatkan tatapan yang lebih mengerikan lagi seperti Sasuke atau Sakura.

"Aku ingin memberitahu tugas Asuma-sensei, karena beliau tidak masuk hari ini." Jelas Neji pada Naruto dan kepada teman-temannya yang juga bertanya-tanya; kenapa Neji bisa berada di kelas XII-B sementara dia sendiri ada di kelas XII-D?

"Ya sudah, cepat beritahu! Apa tugasnya?" Ucap Naruto kesal. 'Mengganggu saja! Padahal sebentar lagi aku akan tahu!' Batinnya tidak terima.

"Aku sudah beritahu pada Shikamaru, nanti dia akan mengumumkannya." Neji menoleh menatap Hinata yang menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat memerah karena tadi dia hampir dipeluk oleh makhluk berambut pirang yang suka seenaknya –menurut Neji. "Hinata, ayo ikut aku!" Perintahnya pada Hinata yang dibalas anggukkan pelan darinya.

Sepasang kakak dan adik sepupu itu meninggalkan kelas. Semua teman-temannya bertanya-tanya apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan.

"Huft… menyebalkan!" Desis Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya dikedua tangannya yang ada di atas meja.

Lee mengangkat kepala Naruto yang sangat terpaksa pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangkatnya, lalu menatap Lee malas. "Apa kau sakit lagi Naruto?" Tanya Lee menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Naruto.

"Hei!" Naruto memandang aneh kepada Lee. "Lee, jangan melakukan hal seperti tadi, sangat menjijikan!" Ucapnya sambil menyingkirkan tangan Lee dengan kasar.

"Hiks, Naruto aku mencemaskanmu. Sepertinya kau sakit lagi Naruto. Kau harus banyak berolahraga sepertiku! Semangat masa mudaku membara, ayo Naruto kita lari keliling sekolah ini!" Ucap Lee yang sangat tidak nyambung, dia bersiap menarik tangan Naruto untuk mengajaknya lari mengelilingi sekolah yang terlampau luas itu. Matanya yang bulat terlihat berapi-api.

__Protection__

Terdengar bel tanda jam pelajaran sudah berakhir digantikan dengan jam istirahat makan siang. Semua murid bernafas lega menyadari mereka tidak lagi berkutat dengan pelajaran yang sangat membosankan.

Naruto memutuskan untuk ke kantin bersama Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka bertiga memang sering makan siang bersama pada jam istirahat, apalagi ini untuk pertama kalinya setelah Naruto keluar dari rumah sakit. Kemarin mereka tidak bisa makan bersama karena Sasuke dan Sakura ada urusan masing-masing.

"Hei, Naruto, kau kenapa? Tadi aku lihat kau terus saja cemberut. Dan juga kalau aku tidak salah lihat, dari tadi kau melirik Hinata terus." Ujar Sakura saat mereka sudah selesai makan.

"Uhuk," Naruto terbatuk-batuk mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan sahabat kecilnya yang mempunyai rambut merah muda sebahu. "Ti-tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Dan juga aku tidak melirik Hinata." Bantahnya.

"Kau semakin bodoh, _Dobe_." Ejek Sasuke yang berada di samping Sakura sedangkan Naruto sendiri sedang duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Enak saja kau, _Teme_!" Cetusnya memandang sengit pada Sasuke yang dibalas dengan tatapan tenang dan dinginnya.

"Jujur saja, akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat aneh sejak ada Hinata." Ucap Sakura setelah meminum _orange juice_-nya.

"Hn, Sakura benar."

"Eh? Apa iya?" Tanya Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya. Setahunya dirinya tidak terlihat aneh sama sekali. Atau… memang ada yang aneh?

"Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya seperti yang Ino katakan kemarin?" Tebak Sakura asal.

Deg.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasakan jantungnya memompa dengan cepat. Dia mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha untuk menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya. "Ti-tidak!" Bantahnya lagi dengan cepat. Pemuda berambut pirang itu terlihat diam, tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi. Dia berpikir mengenai semua hal yag bersangkutan dengannya akhir-akhir ini.

Deg.

Naruto menghela nafasnya gugup, sepertinya jantungnya kembali berdetak tidak normal entah karena apa, tapi sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi entah itu kapan.

"Sepertinya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami?" Tanya Sakura, sekarang dia terlihat cemas melihat temannya –yang sepertinya sedang mendapatkan masalah yang sulit untuk diceritakan.

"Hn?" Bahkan Sasuke juga ikut terlihat khawatir –walau raut diwajahnya terlihat sangat datar. Tapi, tetap saja bukan mana ada sahabat yang tidak khawatir melihat sahabatnya sendiri terlihat kesusahan?

Naruto tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari kedua sahabatnya itu, ada rasa hangat yang mengalir disekujur tubuhnya kala dia tahu bahwa sahabatnya sangat peduli padanya. "Yah… aku tidak apa-apa. _Hontou ni arigatou_! Aku senang sekali mendengarnya." Ucapnya. Senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya semakin lebar menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih. "Ah! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya? _Jaa_." Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang menatapnya heran.

"Hn, mungkin dia akan menceritakannya dilain waktu." Ucap Sasuke memandang datar punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Sepertinya begitu." Sakura menoleh menatap Sasuke yang balas menatapnya. Senyum lembut hadir menghiasi wajah mereka.

__Protection__

_Naruto POV _

Hah.

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menghela nafasku. Aku mengingat kejadian kemarin, sial sekali karena kemarin tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa pada Hinata karena semua teman yang sangat menyebalkan itu, padahal ada yang ingin aku ketahui dari Hinata.

Hari ini harus bisa! Semangat!

"Hah, tapi mana Hinata?" Gumamku pelan menegok ke arah kanan dan kiri.

Huh, padahal aku sudah sengaja datang pagi-pagi untuk menemuinya. Dan, sekarang apa yang kudapat?

Berdiri sendiri di depan pintu masuk kelas dan hanya berdiam diri!

Sudah begitu, sekolah juga masih sepi.

Aku menyandarkan punggungku pada dinding dekat pintu kelas.

"Sekarang aku menyesal mendengar kata Kiba –yang katanya; Hinata selalu datang pagi-pagi." Gumamku kesal.

Seharusnya aku tidak datang sepagi ini, bisa-bisa aku bertemu yang tidak-tidak. Kata Kiba, Hinata selalu datang pagi, tapi buktinya dia sama sekali belum datang!

Oh ayolah, aku sudah berdiri disini selama tiga puluh menit! Kenapa dia belum datang? Jangan-jangan aku dibohongi oleh Kiba. Ck.

Sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu. Apa ya? Seperti suara seruling… ah, sudahlah abaikan saja mungkin ada yang berlatih musik.

"Huh, menyebalkan." Gumamku lagi sambil mengacak rambut pirangku.

"Hiks…"

Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi merinding seperti ini ya? Dan juga sepertinya aku merasakan hawa dingin di sini.

"Hiks…"

Glek.

Aku menelan ludahku, rasanya tenggorokanku jadi kering seperti ini. Aku menoleh ke segala arah. Jangan-jangan…

"Hahaha." Aku tertawa keras berusaha untuk mengisi keheningan yang tiba-tiba sangat menyeramkan ini!

"Hiks… Hiks…"

"Ka-kalau begitu aku akan pulang saja." Aku melangkahkan kakiku pergi meninggalkan tempat yang menyeramkan tadi –maksudku, depan kelasku.

Aku harus cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat ini! Entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak. Segera aku langkahkan kakiku menjauh dari tempat ini, kalau bisa sejauhnya mungkin.

Tap.

Tunggu dulu. Rasanya ada yang aneh. hm, apa ya?

Tap.

Tunggu! Ini benar-benar aneh! Hanya perasaanku saja atau…

Tap.

Glek!

"Se-sepertinya, aku sudah berhenti berjalan, tapi…" Gumamku.

Tap.

Huwaa! Itu bukan suara langkahku. Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi. YA! CEPAT PERGI!

Eh? Kenapa aku masih berdiri di sini?

Aku menatap kakiku yang sekarang sudah gemetar. Kakiku! Kenapa disaat-saat seperti ini kakiku keram! Ini pasti karena dari tadi aku terus berdiri, oh _Kami-sama_!

_End Naruto POV_

_Normal POV_

Naruto menahan nafasnya, kakinya masih tidak bisa digerakkan. Dia memandang ke arah depannya dengan rasa takut yang kian membesar kala langkah kaki itu semakin mendekatinya. Tangannya yang mengepal erat bergetar karena ketakutannya. Peluh sudah membasahi kemeja putihnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang kelewat pelan. Dia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menghadapi situasi ini, tapi sepertinya itu hal yang sia-sia.

Tap.

Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya erat-erat, takut melihat apa yang akan muncul di depanya.

"Naruto-_kun_."

"Eh?" Naruto membuka matanya perlahan melihat sosok yang ada di depannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya gadis berambut biru panjang lembut dengan mata ungu keabu-abuan.

"Eh, Hinata," Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat Hinata berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Naruto berlari –yang entah mengapa kakinya sudah bisa digerakkan. Dia menuju ke arah Hinata dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Hinata!" Seru Naruto girang, dia memeluk Hinata yang tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil darinya.

"Naruto-_kun_?"

"Aku senang sekali bertemu denganmu, Hi–…"

"Naruto-_kun_, kau kenapa?" Tanya Hinata mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung mendengar perkataan Naruto tidak dilanjutkannya.

"Kau," Naruto melepas pelukannya. "Kau siapa?"

Hinata menatap bingung Naruto. "Kau bicara apa, Naruto-_kun_?" Tangannya terulur menyentuh wajah tampan Naruto.

Dalam sekejab tubuh Naruto menegang. Keringat dingin mulai menyentuh lehernya.

"Naruto-_kun_?" Tangannya mengusap pipi bergaris milik Naruto.

Sett.

Naruto menepis tangan Hinata dan mundur dua langkah ke belakang. "K-kau siapa?" Tanya Naruto, terdengar jelas suaranya bergetar ketakutan.

Hinata menyeringai lebar, tangannya yang ditepis Naruto kini bertautan di belakang punggungnya. "Tentu saja, aku ini Hinata. Apa kau lupa padaku Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto bergidik ngeri mendengar namanya disebutkan tadi. "Ini… bukan! Ini bukan Hinata!"

"Yah, ketahuan," Ujar gadis yang bertubuh Hinata itu. "Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin bermain sebentar lagi." Sosok 'Hinata' semakin lama berubah menjadi seorang gadis berambut merah sepinggang yang kini menatap Naruto tajam.

"Kau siapa? Kenapa bisa menyerupai Hinata? Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Sabar. Pertanyaanmu itu terlalu banyak. Dan juga aku tidak akan semudah itu menjawabnya," Ujar gadis berambut merah sambil berkacak pinggang. "Tapi, karena aku ingin bermurah hati akan aku beritahu. Namaku Tayuya."

"Oi, aku tidak menanyakan namamu tahu! Yang aku tanyakan kau ini siapa?" Naruto menunjuk gadis yang bernama Tayuya itu dengan kesal.

"Heh, padahal aku sudah bermurah hati, cih."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Ucap Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Dan juga, kenapa kau bisa menyerupai Hinata?"

"Hm, kau ingin tahu? Hm, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya tapi, karena sekarang aku sedang bermurah hati, yah… tidak apa-apa lah. Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa menyerupai sosok manusia lain. Tapi, aku menggunakan ini," Tayuya memperlihatkan seruling yang ada ditangan kanannya. "Kalau aku meniup seruling ini manusia yang mendengarnya akan terkena semacam ilusi."

"Ilusi? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan!"

"Cih, banyak bicara! Manusia yang terkena ilusi ini akan mendapatkan ilusi tentang seseorang yang –mungkin– berarti baginya. Dan kalau manusia itu berhasil terperangkap ilusi itu, maka dari seruling ini, aku akan tahu semua data seseorang yang manusia dapatkan diilusi tersebut."

"Kau yang banyak bicara! Eh, jangan-jangan suara yang aku dengar tadi itu dari serulingmu. Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" Naruto kembali memundurkan langkahnya lagi.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku beruntung mendapatkan informasi tentang gadis bernama Hinata itu darimu. Haha, aku jadi tidak perlu bersusah payah. Sepertinya Orochimaru-_sama_ akan senang dengan informasi baru ini." Tayuya melangkahkan kakinya ke depan menyamai langkah kaki Naruto yang bergerak mundur.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau mengenal Hinata? Dan siapa itu Orochimaru?" Naruto terus memundurkan langkahnya ke belakang.

"Maaf saja sepertinya aku sudah memberitahumu terlalu banyak, jadi aku tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi. Karena, aku sudah mendapatkan informasi yang aku butuhkan dan juga sepertinya omonganku terlalu banyak, jadi sekarang aku akan melenyapkan saksi." Tayuya mengangkat serulingnya ke atas, kemudian bersiap-siap untuk meniupnya. Dan… sebuah alunan nada yang dikeluarkan terdengar indah dan damai. Tapi, tidak bagi Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu terlihat kesakitan, dia menutup telingannya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Argh!" Naruto terjatuh ke lantai, kedua lututnya menjadi tumpuannya.

Tes.

Cairan merah kental keluar dari sudut bibirnya dan menetes jatuh ke lantai tempat mereka berpijak. Semakin lama, kesadarannya mulai menipis. Terakhir yang dia lihat, sesuatu seperti penghalang berwarna oranye terang menyelimutinya, dan setelah itu Naruto benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

__Protection__

Gadis berambut biru panjang yang memakai seragam sekolah dengan kemeja putih yang melekat ditubuhnya, dasi kotak-kotak merah, dan rok di atas lutut bermotif kotak-kotak merah itu berhenti berjalan. Seorang anak kecil yang bergandengan tangan dengannya juga ikut berhenti berjalan.

"Ada apa, _Onee-chan_?" Mata berwarna merah pekat yang dimiliki anak itu melihat gadis di sampingnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa. Ayo jalan." Ucap gadis itu lembut. Anak perempuan sekitar berumur lima tahun yang sedang digandengnya hanya mengangguk dan berjalan lagi.

'Apa kau baik-baik saja Naruto-_kun_?' Batin gadis itu sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

__Protection__

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang terbangun, dia mengerjapkan matanya guna untuk memperjelas penglihatannya yang agak kabur.

"Dimana aku?" Gumamnya.

Setelah sudah memastikan bahwa penglihatannya mulai membaik, dia mengedarkan pandangannya.

Tiba-tiba tubuh pemuda itu menegang setelah melihat sekelilingnya. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, dia meringkuk sambil memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, peluh juga mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

"Ini…"

__Protection__

"Bagaimana?" Tanya seorang pria paruh baya berambut hitam panjang yang sedang duduk di kursinya.

"Tayuya berhasil mendapatkan info tentang gadis itu, dia sudah mengirimkannya. Tapi, sepertinya sekarang dia sedang melenyapkan saksi, Orochimaru-_sama_." Jawab pemuda berkacamata tanpa frame.

"Begitu ya… bagus juga. Kabuto, segera siapkan rencana berikutnya." Ujar Orochimaru menatap pemuda bernama Kabuto.

"Baik, Orochmaru-_sama_." Dalam sekejab tubuh Kabuto menghilang meninggalkan kepulan kabut tipis di sekitar tempat dia berdiri tadi.

"Sebentar lagi akan kudapatkan." Gumam Orochimaru menyeringai kejam.

Ular berwarna ungu yang berada di dekat Orochimaru berdesis, terlihat sekilas ular itu menyeringai seram.

_**To Be Continued**_

_A/N : Haloooooooo~ apa kabar? Hehe, maaf ya luamaaaa buangettt... Huft, di dunia nyata aku menemukan masalah yang benar-benar menyebalkan -_-" rasanya seperti mau hilang dari muka bumi ini *lebay* Aduh, aku kayak orang dewasa aja sih... Sebenernya pingin aku update pas selesai UKK. Eh, malah nemuin masalah. Terus, malah keenakan liburan jadi lupaain nih fic. Wuahaha, tapi sekarang udah bebas dari masalahnya. Legaa~ Oke, stop buat curhatnya!_

_Waktunya bales review :_

_NHL-chan : Aduh, masih ada yang salah ya? Aku masih susah pas disitu. Haha, maaf yaa semoga gak ngeganggu pas lagi baca. Bakal aku perbaiki lagi sebisa mungkin, kalo ini masih gak? Makasih ya reviewnya^^. RnR lagi?_

_zoroutecchi : Gak papa kok telat yang penting udh ngereview, hehe. Iya, Hinata emang hebat! Yupz, ini supernatural. Eh? ketahuan ya klo itu Orochimaru *iyalah* Hm, mungkin nanti akan aku jelasin. Makasih udah review^^. RnR lagi?_

_OraRi HinaRa : He? ketahuan klo itu si Orochimaru? kok, ketahuan lagi sih? *emang mudah ketahuan* Um, soal Hinata itu siapa mungkin chapter depan bakal dikasih tau. Iya tuh... si Naruto pake gak sadar segala, padahal dalem hatinya sadar 100% tuh *dilempar pake sandal* Kalo gak dilepas nanti bisa berujung fitnah *halah* Makasih udah review^^. RnR lagi?_

_Miru : Romantis? apa iya? wahahaha aku seneng banget kamu berpendapat begitu. Haha, disini aku emang bikin MinaKushi super jail, kekeke~ liat aja nanti aku bakal nyiksa NaruHina, KEKEKE~ *ketawa ala Hiruma* #plakk. Oh iya, aku mau tanya selama beberapa chapter ini hubungan NaruHina feel-nya dapet gak? jawab ya... kok, kayaknya hubungan NaruHina biasa aja yaa? haduh, jadi bingung. Tapi, aku bakal berusaha supaya feel-nya kerasa. Makasih udah review^^. RnR lagi? _

_Kai : Makin misterius? wuahaha berarti aku bisa ya bikin genre mystery *geer banget* Aku jadi pingin buat yang mystery nihh... tapi, kayaknya susah *kok malah curhat* Maaf kalo lama banget *bungkuk-bungkuk* Makasih udah review^^. RnR lagi?  
><em>

_Lovely Orihime : Wah, makasih ya udah kasih tahu. Oh, ternyata kata 'dari tadi' itu dipisah ya? Yang ini masih ada typos gak? hehe, jujur aku agak bingung sama penempatan kata 'di'-nya, makasih yaa udah review^^. RnR lagi?  
><em>

_Nami Forsley : Hey, Hyuu-chan ganti penname yaa? Hehe, makasih udah review. RnR lagi?  
><em>

_Yayoo : Hai, salam kenal juga~ Hiiii, jangan panggil Senpai, aku masih newbie di sini. He? celem? haha, berarti aku bisa buat yang horror ataupun yang gore dong? *ke-geer-an lagi* eh, sebenernya aku benci sih sama yang horror ataupun yang pertumpahan darah. Tapi, aku jadi suka sama yang berdarah-berdarahan (?) Makasih udah review^^. RnR lagi?  
><em>

_Fiyui-chan : Ya ampun, banyak banget pertanyaannya. Hehe, sabar nanti bakal aku kasih tau, oke? Maksih udah review^^. RnR lagi?  
><em>

_La-chan : Nee-chan penglihatanmu keren! bisa jeli banget ya... Hehe, ini udah lebih baik belum? Makasih udah review^^. RnR lagi?  
><em>

_Namekaze Resta : Waduh, kenapa banyak banget sih yang tau kalo itu Orochimaru dan Kabuto? emang sebegitu mudahnya ya? *iyalah gampang* Jadi lebih mystery yah? duh, jadi makin pingin bikin fanfic mystery. Makasih udah review^^. RnR lagi?  
><em>

_Rurippe no Kimi : Banyak banget ya? yang tahu kalo itu Orochimaru sama Kabuto? Maaf gak bisa update kilat. Makasih udah review^^. RnR lagi?  
><em>

_Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa : Hai, salam kenal aku juga newbie di sini. Makasih udah review^^. RnR lagi?  
><em>

_Kanpeki NaHi : Iya, Hinata semacam pembarantas roh gitu, kalo Naruto liat aja yaa nanti, hehe. Eh? kayak Bleach ya? aku juga baru nyadar ini kayak Bleach. Gak kok ini gak kayak Bleach. Eh, kalo gak salah denger menyusutnya otak malah bikin kita tambah pinter, bener gak sih? aku bingung. Makasih udah review^^. RnR lagi?  
><em>

_Nafi-shinigami : Eh? masa sih? kamu punya kekuatan SUPRANATURAL! UWAHH, KERENN! boleh nanya? kekuatan macam apa itu? kali aja bisa jadi inspirasi XD Makasih udah review^^. RnR lagi?  
><em>

_Asashi_ : Makasih^^. Naruto sama Hinata gak tau dijodohin apa gak? Makasih udah review^^. RnR lagi?

Makasih buat yang udah RnR^^. Aku butuh banget nih sama concrit dari kalian. Kalo ada yang salah tolong bilang yah?

Hehe, ada yang mau review?

_**REVIEW OK !**_

**.'.Ghifia Kuraudo.'.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**__ : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei_

_**Pair**__ : NaruHina_

_**Warning**__ : AU, OOC, Typo, lebay, aneh, dan yang lainnya._

_Kalau anda tidak menyukai fic milik saya silahkan meninggalkan fic ini dengan cara meng-klik tombol back yang tersedia dilayar monitor anda. #pletak _

_Kalimat diatas sudah jelas kan? So, jangan Flame fic ini ! ^^ _

**Protection**

"Ini…"

Tubuh Naruto bergetar, entah kenapa pemuda itu merasakan ketakutan yang sangat besar. Kedua tangannya masih menutup telinga –mencoba mengabaikan suara-suara aneh yang mengalun dramatis di sekitarnya. Tempat di mana dia jatuh terduduk itu seperti tanpa batas, sekelilinya hanya ada warna hitam pekat dan genangan air berwarna oranye muda yang disebabkan oleh lilin-lilin yang menyala di sampingnya.

"Apa ini sebenarnya?" Gumamnya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mencoba berdiri, entah kenapa ada sebutir rasa penasaran yang mulai membuncah dalam dirinya. Dengan kaki jenjangnya yang bergetar –karena hawa yang mengerikan dan juga rasa takutnya, dia melangkah maju ke depan dengan perlahan. Mata birunya menatap teliti setiap ruangan tanpa batas itu.

Tap.

Suara langkahnya bergema di ruangan itu, disertai dengan suara tetesan air yang jatuh entah di mana. Sekarang Naruto baru sadar, setiap dia melangkahkan kakinya ke depan, lilin-lilin yang tergantung di sampingnya akan menyala dengan sendirinya.

Krieet.

Mata biru safirnya membelalak tidak percaya, dia mendongak. Kali ini di depannya sebuah pintu raksasa yang terbuat dari besi terbuka dengan sendirinya secara perlahan. Dan, yang paling membuat Naruto berubah menjadi tegang kaku adalah pemandangan yang tersaji di dalamnya.

__Protection__

Pemuda berkacamata tanpa _frame_ menatap seseorang yang sekarang terbaring tidak berdaya di depannya. Kabuto merendahkan badannya, ingin memeriksa kondisi gadis berambut merah yang terkulai lemas.

"Kerja bagus." Bisiknya pelan pada Tayuya –gadis itu mulai membuka matanya meski pandangannya kabur, tapi dia tahu siapa yang sedang berbisik padannya.

Seringai yang penuh misterius hadir di wajah keduanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa jadi seperti ini? Dan, mana lawanmu?" Tanya Kabuto sambil memberi perawatan kecil bagi Tayuya. Pemuda itu melihat sekelilingnya, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sepi. Namun, keadaan di koridor sekolah ini tampak berantakan, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menghancurkannya.

"Cih. Diluar dugaanku, ternyata bocah pirang itu memiliki kekuatan juga," Tayuya berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. "Tiba-tiba saja semuanya langsung menjadi hancur berantakan –aku tidak tahu pasti karena pergerakannya sangat cepat– dan dia menghilang." Lanjutnya, dia meringis kecil menahan rasa sakit dipunggungnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa menjadi seperti ini?" Tanya Kabuto penasaran, sesekali dia menaikkan kacamata tanpa _frame_-nya.

"Sepertinya, ada sesuatu yang masuk dalam tubuhku, uhuk." Tayuya terbatuk-batuk. "Sudahlah, ayo cepat antarkan aku kembali!" Ujarnya sambil mendelik kesal pada Kabuto yang melamun.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Ucap Kabuto, dia tersenyum seraya mengangkat tubuh Tayuya. 'Sepertinya ada hal yang harus kuselidiki lagi.' Batinnya. Dan, dalam sekejab tubuhnya beserta tubuh gadis itu menghilang.

.

.

.

Tanpa disadari oleh Kabuto dan Tayuya, seorang gadis berambut biru panjang yang bersembunyi di balik tembok, mendengarnya. Jemari lentiknya menutup mulutnya, tubuhnya juga menegang setelah mendengar pembicaraan dua orang tadi.

"_Onee-chan_." Panggil gadis kecil di sampingnya sambil menarik-narik rok kotak-kotak merahnya.

"Ah, ya. Ada apa, Ranmaru-_chan_?" Tanya Hinata yang sudah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya seperti itu. _Onee-chan_ ini kenapa?" Gadis kecil itu balik bertanya, dia berkacak pinggang, pipinya mengelembung, membuatnya semakin manis.

"Eh, aku tidak apa-apa. Ranmaru-_chan_, ayo, _Nee-chan_ antarkan pulang." Ajak Hinata, dia berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan gadis kecil itu.

"Tidak mau. Kalau aku pulang, nanti aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Hinata _Nee-chan_ lagi." Ucap Ranmaru, dia memeluk erat Hinata.

"Tidak juga. Ranmaru-_chan_ bisa bertemu denganku sekali waktu kok. Jadi, ayo pulang." Hinata mengelus rambut ungu sebahu gadis kecil itu.

Ranmaru mengangguk senang, lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat di mana gadis kecil itu seharusnya tinggal.

'Naruto-_kun_…' Batin Hinata, tidak tenang.

__Protection__

"Semua ini?" Naruto menelan ludahnya, peluh mulai membasahi wajahnya.

Pemandangan yang menakjubkan sekaligus mengerikan terpampang jelas di matanya. Warna biru kehitaman terbentang luas di atasnya dengan taburan bintang berkerlap-kerlip. Dan, yang paling membuat matanya sama sekali tidak berkedip adalah bulan yang begitu besar sekarang ada di hadapannya. Dan, ada banyak roh orang mati melayang di sekelilingnya.

Naruto melangkah mendekati bulan itu, tubuhnya seakan bergerak sendiri, mata birunya terpaku pada bulan itu. Semakin ia mendekat pada bulan itu, semakin jelas apa yang tergantung dibulan besar itu. Sesosok roh yang tergantung dengan jeritan penuh pilu, tubuhnya transparan, matanya melebar mengeluarkan cairan hitam –entah apa itu.

Dengan gemetar, Naruto mendekati roh malang itu. "A-ano…" Belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuh transparan itu melayang cepat menuju Naruto.

"Gyaa!" Jeritnya saat roh itu tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya. Ia jatuh terduduk. "Kenapa roh itu menyerangku dan lagi kemana roh itu?" Tanyanya heran. Belum ia sempat berdiri. Di bawah tempatnya berpijak terdapat pintu yang terbuka. Sekali lagi, Naruto masuk ke dalam sana.

.

.

.

_Naruto POV_

Aneh. Ya… ini sangat aneh. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah aku masuk pintu yang ada di bawahku, sekarang aku terlontar ke tempat seperti ini. Lagi-lagi, warna biru gelap bercampur hitam pekat-lah yang masuk ke dalam indra penglihatanku. Tubuhku rasanya sangat ringan. Aku melayang? Ini semakin aneh.

Deg.

Kenapa? Tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku mencengkeram erat dadaku, rasanya ada sesuatu hal yang menjanggal. Sesak sekali.

"Naruto…"

Sepertinya ada yang memanggilku.

"Naruto…"

Suara ini? Apa ini?

"Naruto…"

"Eh?" Aku menoleh ke belakang. Mataku melebar terkejut. Ini… sungguh sangat mengerikan.

Apa aku akan selalu melihat hal seperti ini?

_End Naruto POV_

__Protection__

Hinata segera berlari menuju tempat di mana Naruto menghilang. Setelah mengantar Ranmaru kembali ke tempat di mana gadis kecil itu seharusnya tinggal, gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu langsung menuju ke koridor sekolah. Kaki jenjangnya yang melangkah cepat membuat bunyi hentakan yang cukup keras. Mata ungu keabu-abuanya yang teduh tidak henti-hentinya menyiratkan kegelisahan.

Deg.

Hinata berhenti melangkah. Jantungnya berdetak cepat entah karena apa. Pikiran negatif mulai merasuki ke dalam otaknya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Naruto-_kun_?" Gumam Hinata. Rasanya dia ingin menangis. Tapi, sedetik kemudian ia menyadari, kalau hanya menangis ia tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa. "Aku tidak boleh berdiam diri saja. Aku harus berusaha." Ujarnya yakin. Gadis itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Baru ia berjalan tiga langkah, sebuah suara menghampirinya.

"Kau mencari sesuatu, nona?"

__Protection__

Naruto menatap takut di depannya sekarang. 'Berapa banyak lagi, aku harus melihat yang seperti ini?' Batinnya miris.

Pemandangannya sekarang berubah. Taman yang luas dengan tanah yang gersang, tumbuhan yang kering juga layu kecoklatan, dan langit yang berubah kelabu. Terlihat seonggok tengkorak yang sudah retak, tergantung di pohon besar yang menguning daunnya di sana, juga dengan bangkai-bangkai makhluk hidup –yang sekarang sudah menjadi tulang belulang– berserakan di taman itu dengan bercak darah yang menempel di sana. Ditambah dengan adanya suara-suara yang terdengar menyakitkan. Tidak terlihat setitik rasa hangat di sana, taman itu seakan tempat bagi orang yang sudah berputus asa. Dingin dan gelap.

Satu perasaan yang kini membuncah lagi, hadir di hati pemuda yang berdiri seorang diri di taman itu. Penasaran. Ya… sifat itu adalah yang selalu ada di hatinya. Pemuda penyuka ramen itu punya keingintahuan yang begitu besar. Segera dia langkahkan kakinya menuju pohon besar itu. Tangannya mengepal erat– berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Dia memperhatikan pohon besar nan tinggi itu. Tangannya terulur, ingin menyentuh pohon yang kering itu.

"Rasanya benar-benar aneh." Gumamnya pelan. Mata birunya kini berpindah menatap tengkorak yang tergantung di salah satu ranting pohon itu.

Glek.

"Mengerikan," Dia menelan ludah ngeri. "Sekarang aku ada di mana?" Tanyanya sendiri. Pemuda itu sekarang merasa kesal, setahunya tadi ada gadis aneh yang membawa seruling, lalu tiba-tiba saja pemandangannya menjadi gelap, dan seperti inilah… pemuda itu malah ada di tempat yang entah-apa-namanya. Merasa sia-sia saja –kalau ia hanya menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal dan mengumpat tidak jelas– pemuda itu segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

Bruk.

Tubuh Naruto membeku kaget. 'Apa itu?' Batinnya. Ia menoleh ke belakangnya dengan kaku. Tengkorak yang tadi tergantung di ranting pohon itu, terjatuh ke tanah yang kering. Lagi-lagi, rasa penasarannya muncul, dia mulai mendekati tengkorak itu dengan ragu. Tangannya kembali terulur, ingin menyentuh tengkorak itu.

"Jangan sentuh tengkorak itu, kau bisa saja diambilnya." Ucapan itu sukses membuat pergerakannya terhenti. Jantungnya nyaris copot karena suara itu mengagetkannya.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. "Apa ini asli?" Gumamnya tidak percaya. Sekarang, seekor hewan sedang melayang di hadapannya dengan senyum sinis dan mata yang tajam.

__Protection__

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Hinata. Posisinya saat ini sudah siap siaga setelah melihat bahwa yang bertanya tadi adalah roh.

"Tenang saja. Aku ini bukan roh jahat kok." Ucap roh wanita berparas cantik yang memakai yukata berwarna merah pekat seperti darah. Rambut pirang panjangnya tergerai indah. Roh itu tersenyum anggun pada Hinata –namun, entah mengapa terkesan mengerikan.

Hinata hanya diam menanggapi perkataan roh itu, posisinya sama sekali tidak berubah –malah semakin bersiaga, jikalau ada apa-apa.

Roh itu tertawa kecil, melihat tingkah Hinata. "Sudah kubilang 'kan, aku ini bukan roh jahat," Roh wanita itu mendekati Hinata. "Aku tahu apa yang kau cari." Ujarnya pelan.

"Apa yang kucari?" Hinata mengulang perkataan roh itu.

"Ya, benar," Roh itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya kau terlambat, pemuda yang kau cari, sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini," Roh wanita itu melayang semakin mendekati Hinata, ia berbisik tepat di telinga gadis –yang saat ini menunjukkan ekspresi yang sulit terbaca. "Pemuda bernama Naruto. Sekarang… keberadaanya hilang dari dunia yang indah ini, melainkan dia terjebak di dunia roh."

Matu ungu keabu-abuan Hinata membulat sempurna. Gadis berambut biru panjang itu mendadak menjadi lemas, raut wajahnya penuh dengan kekhwatiran. Ia tidak mampu berucap lagi, selain satu nama seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya. "Naruto-kun…"

__Protection__

"Keh, bocah! Jangan diam saja seperti orang bodoh!" Bentak seekor rubah berwarna oranye yang sedang melayang di depan Naruto.

Pemuda itu masih diam terpaku pada seekor rubah di hadapannya, mulutnya menganga lebar. "He? Rubah bisa bicara? Keren!" Ujarnya cepat, Naruto langsung menggapai rubah itu dan menarik-narik kaki-kaki kecil dan ekor yang berjumlah sembilan milik rubah itu.

"Hei, apa yag kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" Perintah rubah itu galak.

Naruto yang mendengarnya, langsung melepaskannya. Dia tersenyum lebar pada rubah itu. "Hehe, rubah kecil, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya polos.

Terlihat kedutan-kedutan penuh amarah dari rubah itu. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Dasar bodoh!" Bentaknya lagi.

"Hei, kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu. Lagipula kau ini siapa? Kenapa ada rubah yang bisa bicara dan melayang?" Ucap Naruto.

Merasa percuma, memarahi pemuda yang berdiri di depannya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar senang saat melihatnya, rubah itu bersuara tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu. "Kau dalam masalah besar, bocah. Saat ini kau berada dalam dunia yang seharusnya tidak kau masuki."

"Eh? Apa maksudnya?"

.

.

.

"Ja-jadi, maksudnya aku terjebak di dunia roh?" Tanya Naruto histeris. Pemuda itu berjalan mondar-mandir di depan rubah yang melayang itu. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat panik dan cemas.

"Mungkin." Jawab rubah itu ketus.

"Lalu, kau siapa? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Kenapa bisa aku mengalami hal seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto lagi dengan cepat. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa bisa dia terdampar di tempat aneh nan mengerikan ini?

"Hoi, Kau ini! Menanyakan terlalu banyak! Namaku Kyuubi. Dan, untuk pertanyaan selebihnya aku tidak tahu!" Rubah bernama Kyuubi itu melayang ke arah Naruto, diperhatikannya pemuda itu baik-baik.

Naruto yang menyadari tatapan penuh selidik dari rubah berbulu oranye itu menaikkan satu alisnya bingung. "Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanyanya.

"Kau? Jangan-jangan kau itu…" Kyuubi mengambil jeda sambil menatap serius mata biru safir pemuda itu. "Ayo, ikut denganku!" Perintahnya, lalu melayang pergi dari sepan pohon besar itu.

"He-hei, apa maksudmu? Oh iya, dan kenapa aku tidak boleh menyentuh tengkorak itu? Apa maksudnya dengan 'aku akan diambilnya'?" Tanyanya lagi sambil mengikuti ke arah mana rubah itu melayang.

"Walaupun kelihatannya mereka sudah mati. Tapi, mereka masih hidup. Mereka bisa saja mengambil jiwa dan ragamu agar mereka bisa menjadi lebih sempurna dibandingkan yang sekarang." Jelas Kyuubi yang membelakangi Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengerti! Jelaskan secara sederhana!" Seru Naruto, dia memajukan bibirnya sewot.

"Cih, mereka itu sudah tulang-belulang, mereka membutuhkan raga. Dan untuk menambah kekuatannya, mereka juga membutuhkan jiwa." Jelas Kyuubi lebih terperinci lagi.

"Oh, begitu." Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Lalu, kita akan kemana?" Tanyanya, entah sudah berapa kali ia bertanya.

"Keh, kau ini banyak tanya! Sudah, ikuti saja aku!" Ucapan dari Kyuubi membuat Naruto bungkam karena ia merasakan hawa mengerikan darinya.

_._

_._

_._

Naruto menganga melihat pemandangan di hadapannya kini. Mata birunya membelalak tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya. Sekarang pemuda yang masih memakai seragam sekolah itu tengah berdiri di depan sebuah kastil megah nan mewah bercorak hitam yang terkesan agak angker itu. Padahal sejak dari tadi dia ada berada di dunia roh ini, tidak ada bangunan apapun. Tapi, kini malah ada bangunan yang sangat besar di hadapan matanya. Tentu saja dia terpesona, jarang-jarang pemuda itu melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

"Ayo, masuk!" Perintah Kyuubi yang sudah melayang duluan memasuki kastil itu.

"Eh? Eh! Tunggu dulu, rubah kecil!" Ujar Naruto cepat-cepat mengejar Kyuubi.

"Jangan panggil aku 'rubah kecil'! Dasar bocah!" Bentak rubah itu galak.

"Terserah padaku, kau saja memanggilku dengan sebutan 'bocah'!" Ujar Naruto tidak mau kalah.

Kyuubi tidak menanggapinya lagi, rubah itu sudah terlalu malas dengan bocah pirang di belakangnya. Segera ia percepat langkahnya –lebih tepatnya, rubah itu melayang dengan cepat menuju tempat utama dari kastil itu.

Naruto akhirnya juga memilih diam sambil menikmati apa-apa saja yang ada di dalam kastil itu. Tidak sengaja, mata birunya melihat sebuah lukisan yang digantung di dinding berwarna abu-abu di sebelahnya. Langkahnya terhenti, untuk melihat lukisan itu. Sebuah lukisan yang di dalamnya terdapat banyak roh orang mati yang menangis mengeluarkan cairan hitam seperti yang tadi ia lihat. Di sana juga terdapat sesosok wanita yang mengenakan jubah putih polos panjang tengah menatap langit kelabu di atasnya dengan pandangan sendu. "Sepertinya aku pernah lihat." Gumamnya pelan.

"Hei, bocah! Lamban sekali kau berjalan!" Bentak Kyuubi lagi.

"Aaa, iya, iya." Naruto segera meninggalkan lukisan itu, tanpa mengetahui kalau gambar yang ada dilukisan itu bergerak; angin yang berhembus dengan kencang, langit yang semakin gelap, serta roh-roh yang melayang pergi ingin meninggalkan wanita yang tengah merentangkan tangannya ke atas dan sampai akhirnya, lukisan itu berubah kosong menjadi putih polos setelah wanita berjubah itu menarik paksa roh-roh untuk masuk ke dalam pintu yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya.

__Protection__

Hinata masih diam tidak bergerak, gadis itu terlihat masih tegang dengan apa yang dikatakan roh wanita yang melayang di depannya.

"Sayang sekali ya, padahal dia masih muda, tapi dia terjebak di dunia roh. Sungguh malang," Roh wanita itu melayang memutari Hinata yang masih diam. "Bagaimana? Kau ingin menolongnya?" Bisiknya tepat ditelinga Hinata. "Aku bisa menolongmu."

"Menolongku? Menolong Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya Hinata, dia mendongak, menatap roh wanita itu yang melayang di hadapannya.

"Ya, menolong Naruto-_kun_ yang kau sayangi itu." Ujar roh itu sambil tersenyum lembut menambahkan kesan anggun yang melekat diroh wanita itu.

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya Hinata lagi, raut wajahnya terlihat masih tegang, pikirannya mulai terpaku pada orang yang ingin dia selamatkan. Pandangannya mulai kosong.

"Tentu saja. Genggam tanganku dan kau akan bisa menemuinya." Ujar roh itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"A-aku akan bisa menemui Naruto-_kun_." Seakan terhipnotis, Hinata mengulurkan tangannya. Sekarang gadis itu terlihat seperti boneka yang dikendalikan.

"Ya, bagus Hinata Hyuuga. Ayo genggam tanganku dan kau akan menjadi milikku," Senyuman lembut yang terpahat diwajah roh itu berubah, tergantikan dengan seringaian mengerikan. "Jiwamu akan menjadi milikku." Ujarnya, seringai diwajah cantiknya semakin terlihat.

"Naruto-_kun_…"

__Protection__

"Kau?" Mata biru safir milik Naruto melebar tidak percaya.

"Tidak kusangka, ternyata kita bertemu lagi, Naruto." Ujar seorang wanita yang berpakaian serba putih. Wanita berambut biru panjang itu tersenyum lembut pada Naruto.

Kyuubi mendekati wanita yang sedang duduk di sofa single berwarna putih gading tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto sekarang berdiri. "Beruntung kau memberitahuku. Aku menemukannya di pohon kematian tadi." Ujar Kyuubi yang sekarang melayang di samping wanita itu.

"Terima kasih, Kyuubi-_san_." Ucap wanita itu menoleh pada Kyuubi.

"Hn." Jawab Kyuubi malas.

"Naruto… mendekatlah." Ucap wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto yang masih berdiri diam.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu melangkah mendekati wanita berambut biru panjang itu. Ruangan berdinding abu-abu dengan karpet putih bercampur hitam itu tidak terkesan mengerikan, malah membuatnya nyaman. Ya… Tubuh pemuda itu terasa nyaman, ketegangan dan ketakutan yang tadi ia rasakan, sudah leyap entah kemana. Apalagi dengan kehadiran wanita itu, Naruto sangat tenang sekarang. " Kau…" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya menggapai tangan milik wanita itu.

"Ya. aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Ujar wanita itu seraya mengengam erat tangan Naruto.

Dan lagi, sesuatu seperti getaran sengatan listrik kecil masuk mengalir ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Getaran itu berangsur-angsur keseluruh tubuhnya. Naruto memejamkan matanya, menarik napas dengan pelan, lalu membuangnya. Kelopak mata birunya kembali terbuka. "Bibi, lama tidak bertemu." Ucap Naruto tersenyum tipis pada wanita itu.

_**To Be Continued**_

_Wuahahaha *ketawa gaje* Akhirnya chapter 5 udah selesai. Gomen update-nya lama. Nah, insyaallah chap depan bakal dijelasin secara detil. Makanya terus baca Fic aku ya^^ Dan, jangan lupa berikan review #ngarep_

_Wokeh, waktunya bales review :_

_**Nami Forsley**__ : Makasih Hyuu-chan^^ Aku gak bakal nelantarin Fic ini kok. Soalnya Fic ini sangat berharga bagiku. RnR lagi?_

_**Fiyui-chan**__ : Pertanyaanmu selalu banyak Fiyui-chan -_- Tenang, bakal aku jawab kok. Untuk yang Naruto kaget abis bangun dari pingsannya itu karena hawanya sangat mengerikan ditambah lagi Naru 'kan benci sama hal-hal yg berbau mistis, keke~ begitulah. Nah, kalo untuk dua pertanyaan yang lain chapter berikutnya mungkin akan dibahas. Makasih ya^^. RnR lagi?_

_**Asahi**__ : Ya, Hinata emang udah kenal lama sama Naruto *spoiler~* Sstts, diem ya jangan kasih tahu kesiapa-siapa *ditendang* Iya kalo kamu mau login harus daftar dlu. Cara daftarnya ya? Hm, pertama kamu klik 'Sign Up' yang ada di bagian kiri atas , lalu isi data-datanya, terus klik tulisan '__Yes, I have read and accept the __Terms of Service__ and __Privacy Policy__'dan '__Yes, I'm at least 13 years old__' udah selesai itu kamu klik sign up deh. Untuk selanjutnya aku lupa, hehe. Cerita baru bisa dipublish 3 hari sesudahnya. Kalo gak salah sih kayak gitu, kalo kurang jelas silakan tanya sama author-author lain. Makasih^^ RnR lagi?_

_**Yukimura Shinosuke**__ : Maaf lama ya, aku harus dapet feel-nya dulu sih *alasan* Makasih ya^^ RnR lagi?_

_**Lovely Orihime**__ : Betul juga kata Love-san, flame itu bikin rev-page makin anget -_- Maaf kalo masih ada typo, susah ngindarinnya sihh... Chapter depan bakal terungkap semua kok. Makasih ya^^ RnR lagi?_

_**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa**__ : Makasih^^ Naru gak kenapa-napa kok. Chapter depan bakal dijelasin kok. RnR lagi?_

_**OraRi HinaRa**__ : Penjelasannya bakal ada di chapter depan kok, sabar ya. Tenang, Naru gak papa, aku juga gak tega kalo terjadi apa-apa sama Naru, hehe. Makasih ya^^ RnR lagi?_

_**La-chan**__ : Aduh, Nee-chan, namaku jangan disebut *melotot* Makasih ya, Nee-chan^^ RnR lagi?_

_**ishimaru yamato**__ : Gak papa kok, yang penting udah review. Makasih ya^^ RnR lagi?_

_**Fujisawa Yukito**__ : Maaf lama apdetnya, Kito-san -_-V Makasih ya^^ RnR lagi?_

_**NaHi's Lover**__ : Maaf lama apdetnya. Huaaa! Jangan frustasi dong, harusnya aku yang frustasi karena Fic ini butuh kerja keras untuk dilanjutin #plakk Makasih ya^^ RnR lagi?_

_Makasih yang udah mau baca dan memberikan review. Makasih juga untuk yang udah fave, alerts, dan lain-lain. Oh iya, lupa nih aku mau ngucapin selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankannya. Sebentar lagi aku mau mudik nih, jadi Fic ini sama Fic-ku yang 'My Fiancee' *promosi-promosi~* bakal sangat amat lamaaaaaaaaaaa apdetnya. Huft~ udah gitu untuk seterusnya aku disuruh hiatus dulu sampe naik kelas sama Mama. Kata Mama aku harus belajar, belajar, dan belajar, karena aku udh kelas 3 #Hayoo, kelas 3 apa? Ada yang tau? Pokek'e bosennn Bangettt T_T *curcol*_

_Sudahlah lupakan curhatan gaje dari aku. Arigatou ya minna-san. Nah, sekarang boleh aku minta review lagi dari kalian? RnR lagi?_

_**Review Ok!**_

**.'.Ghifia Kuraudo.'.**


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N_ : Yo~ _minna-san_! Apa kabar? Maaf ya lama apdet m(_ _)m Coz, jadwalku padet sih *dilempar sandal* dan juga kadang aku males ngetik *dikeroyok* Untuk chap kali ini diusahakan yang menggunakan ponsel sebaiknya pakai yang _italic_-nya terbaca. Oh iya, sebelumnya aku mau bilang terima kasih untuk yang udah ngebaca fic ini apalagi yang udah bersedia repot-repot unutk memberikan_ review_, _hontou ni arigatou_ :D Oke, daripada lama-lama silakan membaca…

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**_

_**Pair: NaruHina**_

_**Warning: Alternate Universe, Out Of Character, Typos, minim deskrip, kebanyakan dialog, terlalu berlebihan!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Protection**

Naruto masih meneliti ruangan luas yang ditempatinya ini. Pemuda itu tidak habis pikir dengan adanya kastil megah di dunia roh. Dan juga ia masih sulit mempercayai bahwa ini nyata. "Hah…" ia menghela napasnya gusar. Lagi, rasa keingintahuannya muncul kembali, tetapi ditahannya perasaan terlalu ingin tahu itu.

"Kau pasti bingung dan heran dengan ini semua. Apa aku benar?"

Suara lembut berhasil tertangkap oleh pendengaran Naruto, membuat dirinya tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia melihat pemilik dari suara itu. Rasa keingintahuannya kini sudah tidak dapat ditahan kembali. "Apa Bibi bisa memberitahuku tentang semua ini?" tanyanya, menoleh pada wanita yang tengah memandang padang gersang lewat jendela lebar yang membatasinya.

Wanita berambut biru panjang itu tersenyum simpul—terlihat anggun dan dewasa. Ia menatap Naruto sebentar. "Baiklah…" ucapnya seraya melangkah menuju pintu besar di pojok ruangan. "Ikut aku," pintanya, dan dibalas anggukkan kecil oleh Naruto.

Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan ruangan luas itu, diikuti Kyuubi yang melayang di belakang keduanya.

__Protection__

Hinata perlahan membuka matanya. Reflek, tangannya segera menghalangi cahaya berlebihan yang menusuk masuk ke dalam indera penglihatannya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya—mencoba untuk membiasakan penglihatannya dari cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan. Angin yang bertiup pelan membuatnya tersadar. Ia segera bangun dari tidurnya—duduk di hamparan luas berwarna hijau di sana. Pandangannya terlempar pada apa saja yang tersedia di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat di depan dada. "Di mana aku?" tanyanya sendiri.

"_Naruto-kun…"_

"_Tolong jangan mendekat."_

Hinata tersentak dengan suara-suara yang didengarnya, ia berdiri—menoleh ke arah belakangnya. Iris pucatnya terbelalak, tangannya bergetar.

"_Naruto-kun," panggil seorang gadis kecil berambut biru pendek pada bocah pirang yang mencoba bersembunyi di pohon besar yang ada di depannya._

"_Hinata, sebaiknya jangan terlalu dekat denganku," ujar bocah itu sedikit mengintip dari tempat persembunyiannya—menampakkan sedikit rambut pirang berantakan miliknya._

"_E-eh? Kenapa?" tanya gadis kecil tadi pelan, tetapi masih bisa terdengar oleh bocah pirang itu, mata bulat ungu keabu-abuannya terlihat berkaca-kaca._

"_Ha-habisnya, di sekeliling Hinata ada—" belum sempat si bocah pirang menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba saja menyentuh pandaknya. Bocah pirang itu menoleh pada sampingnya. Mata birunya melebar. "Ha-ha-ha-hantu! Gyaaa!" teriaknya histeris, bocah itu langsung berlari dengan cepat dari tempat persembunyian sesaatnya._

_Makhluk tembus pandang yang barusan menepuk pundak bocah pirang tadi, melayang ke arah gadis kecil itu. "Hinata-sama, maafkan kami," ucapnya seraya membungkukkan badan. Satu persatu makhluk tembus pandang yang lain ikut muncul seraya membungkukkan badannya pada Nona Muda mereka._

_Gadis kecil itu hanya tersenyum dipaksakan agar tidak membuat mereka kecewa. "Naruto-kun…" gumamnya pelan, disertai helaan napasnya._

Hinata mengeratkan kepalan tangannya yang bergetar. Ia masih memandang pemandangan yang sangat tidak asing baginya. "Ke-kenapa? Kenapa aku melihat masa lalu?"

__Protection__

Ruangan bernuansa gelap berisi tabung-tabung kimia dan barang aneh lainnya, menambah kesan mengerikan. Kabuto menatap layar tipis di depannya. Ia berdecih pelan sambil membetulkan letak kacamata tanpa _frame_-nya.

"Rupanya sudah ada yang merebutnya," ujar Orochimaru—pria itu mendesis layaknya ular. Matanya melirik tajam ke depan, hawa menusuk menguar dari tubuhnya. Ia mencengkeram lengan kursi yang didudukinya. "Cepat rebut dia kembali!" perintahnya.

Kabuto menoleh, seringai kecil tampak di wajahnya. "Tentu, Orochimaru-_sama_," ucapnya seraya membungkuk kecil sebelum pergi dari ruangan itu.

__Protection__

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang sekilas menampilkan raut terkejutnya. Ia menatap koridor sekolah yang hancur berantakan. "Ini…" gumamnya pelan. Ia melangkah, iris pucatnya meneliti dengan saksama pada semua sisi koridor yang hancur. Kemudian, ia merogoh saku celana merah kotak-kotaknya—mengeluarkan benda elektronik, lalu mengetik beberapa huruf sehingga menyusun menjadi sebuah kalimat.

**Klik**.

Pesan singkat yang diketik oleh pemuda bernama Neji Hyuuga sukses terkirim. Setelah selesai memasukkan kembali ponselnya, ia kembali mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

**Sett**.

Beberapa lembar kertas persegi panjang, ia lemparkan ke atas seraya mengucapkan beberapa kalimat yang tidak terdengar. Kertas itu dengan cepat berubah menjadi makhluk-makhluk mungil yang melayang di sekitar Neji. "Cepat kalian bereskan ini semua," perintahnya yang langsung dituruti oleh _shikigami_ miliknya. Rautnya kini berubah khawatir menyadari adik sepupunya yang menghilang tanpa jejak. "Dasar Naruto _baka_!" rutuknya kesal.

__Protection__

Kushina terus menerus berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang keluarga rumahnya. Dahinya mengkerut—seperti sedang berpikir keras. "Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi! Keberadaan Naruto maupun Hinata-_chan_ sama sekali tidak terasa," gumamnya seraya melayangkan tinju pada dinding rumahnya. Beruntung, dinding itu tidak retak akibat pukulan dahsyat dari Kushina.

Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar mendekati wanita berambut merah panjang itu, Minato yang masih menggunakan piyama tidur melangkah masuk ke ruang keluarga. "_Ohayou_!" sapanya pada satu-satunya orang selain dirinya di sana. Ia menduduki sofa panjang—tidak memperhatikan istrinya yang sedang kesal. "Kau kenapa, Kushina?" tanyanya ketika sadar dengan keadaan istrinya.

"_Geez_! Minato! Kau ini!" aura membunuh menguar dari tubuh Kushina. Ia mendekati suaminya dengan cepat. "Kau pasti sudah tahu 'kan?" Kushina semakin mengeluarkan hawa membunuh setelah mendapati tampang bertanya dari Minato. "Kita harus cepat mengeluarkan Naruto dari dunia roh dan menolong Hinata-_chan_!" serunya seraya mencengkeram kerah piyama yang dipakai suaminya.

Minato hampir tidak bisa bernapas dengan perbuatan Kushina. "Tu-tunggu dulu—" ia semakin tidak bisa bernapas, wajahnya sudah pucat. "Ku-Kushina, tenanglah—" ujarnya, tetapi sepertinya wanita itu tidak bisa tenang. "Aku sudah tahu cepat atau lambat pasti itu akan terjadi!" tambahnya cepat. Dan berhasil, cengkeraman maut di kerahnya terlepas membuatnya bisa bernapas luar biasa lega.

"Eh?" Kushina menatap bingung pria itu. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tidak sabar.

Minato tersenyum misterius, ia balik menatap Kushina. "Naruto pasti akan mengerti mengapa dia melindungi Hinata," ucapnya, "mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja, lagipula mungkin Naruto akan bertemu dengannya lagi."

__Protection__

Naruto terdiam saat dia memasuki ruangan minimalis yang bercat putih susu. Lantainya beralaskan karpet beludru berwarna putih gading. Dan penyebab pemuda itu terdiam heran ialah di ruangan itu hanya ada dua kursi kayu yang berhadapan, ditambah dengan meja oval berukuran kecil—membatasi dua kursi tersebut. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali.

"Ayo, duduk."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, dilihatnya wanita paruh baya itu melangkah ke tengah ruangan, lalu duduk disalah satu kursi kayu tersebut. Dia akhirnya berjalan menuju kursi yang masih kosong. Setelah ikut duduk, Naruto memandang wanita yang masih tersenyum ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aah… aku lupa mengenalkan diriku. Perkenalkan namaku Tsuki Hyuuga."

"Tsuki… Hyuuga?" Naruto memberikan pandangan tidak percaya.

Tsuki hanya mengulum senyuman anggunnya. "Ada yang salah dengan namaku?" tanyanya.

"Kau—eh? Aku semakin tidak mengerti." Naruto mengeleng-gelangkan kepalanya menepis pikiran adanya hubungan antara Hyuuga yang ia kenal di alamnya dengan Hyuuga yang ada di sini. Tidak mungkin bukan ada kejadian seperti ini?

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin."

Suara halus itu menyadarkan Naruto. Ia memandang Tsuki kaget. '_Whua! A-apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?_' tanyanya dalam hati. Ia berdehem untuk menutupi keterkejutannya. Ia tak tahan dengan ini lagi, sekarang ia harus mendapat jawaban yang pasti. "Jadi?" tanyanya.

Suara tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Tsuki. "Baiklah. Sekarang pikirkan hal yang membingungkanmu," ujarnya.

Naruto semakin tidak enak dengan orang di hadapannya dan ruangan yang sekarang ditempatinya juga. Ia mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah di atas kursi. Berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya, ia sekarang mencoba berpikir semua hal yang membingungkannya. Memejamkan matanya sebentar, lalu menghela napasnya, dan kembali membuka matanya.

**Glek**.

_Ini sugguh aneh_.

__Protection__

"_Demi menyelamatkan dunia roh, aku akan mengorbankan raga dan jiwaku. Sewaktu-waktu keseimbangan dunia roh pasti akan goyah. Oleh sebab itu, kau akan menjadi kuncinya," ucap seorang wanita di tengah ruangan yang sudah disiapkan. Lilin-lilin yang mengeluarkan api biru mengitari tubuh wanita itu dan seorang anak gadis berumur enam tahun._

_Anak gadis itu hanya menatap ketakutakan pada wanita yang berdiri di depannya—tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tubuhnya gemetar melihat tubuh wanita itu mulai melayang. "O—Okaa-san…" ujarnya lirih, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh ibunya._

_**Brak**__! __**Brak**__!__** Brak**__!_

_Suara pintu yang dipukul terdengar dari luar. Bahkan suara adiknya yang menangis pun terdengar sampai ruangan ini._

"_HINATA!" suara berat milik pria yang berada di luar ruangan masih saja terdengar. "Buka pintunya!" perintahnya, tetapi percuma karena tidak ada respon dari dalam. Pria itu menggeram. "Tsuki, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya, suaranya terdengar begitu lirih._

_Hinata menoleh ke arah pintu kayu yang dilapisi segel pelindung. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya yang gemetar. "O—Otoo-san…" panggilnya pelan pada pria yang ada di luar ruangan. "Okaa-san, k-kau kenapa?" pertanyaan yang sama terus terulang dari bibir gadis kecil itu._

_Wanita itu tersenyum samar. Direntangkannya kedua tangannya. Angin tiba-tiba saja berhembus di ruangan yang tertutup itu—membuat rambut biru panjangnya melayang di udara. "Maaf…" air bening menetes dari sudut matanya._

_Cahaya biru menerangi seluruh ruangan itu. Tulisan-tulisan aneh yang ada di keempat sisi ruangan dengan ajaibnya terlepas dan melayang di sekitar tubuh gadis kecil itu—membuatnya terbungkus di dalamnya._

_**Siiing**__._

_**Ctar**__!_

_Suara petir yang menyambar menjadi penutup dari ritual ini. Tubuh wanita itu menghilang menjadi serpihan debu yang terbawa angin, sedangkan tubuh mungil gadis kecil itu tergeletak di lantai kayu tidak sadarkan diri—meninggalkan tanda rangkaian rumit di pergelangan tangan kanannya._

_**BRAK**__!_

_Suara pintu yang dibanting keras terbuka menampakkan raut ketidakpercayaan Hiashi Hyuuga. Terlambat. Tidak ada yang bisa ditolongnya. Istri maupun anaknya._

Hinata meneteskan air matanya. Ia tidak ingin melihat lagi kejadian tersebut. Kejadian yang selalu ingin dilupakan olehnya. Kejadian yang membuatnya diincar oleh banyak orang juga para roh jahat yang mengincar dunia roh. Kejadiannya yang dilakukan oleh ibunya sendiri.

__Protection__

"Eh? Bukannya ini Konoha ya? Kenapa bisa aku berada di sini? Tadi 'kan aku sedang bersama Bibi." Naruto memandang komplek perumahan yang sepertinya sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Ia melirik rumah di belakangnya. "Hm? Bukannya itu rumahku. Tunggu! Sejak kapan pohon besar dekat rumahku menghilang? Dan juga sepertinya cat rumahku bukan abu-abu," gumamnya.

_**Cklek**__._

_**Blam**__!_

Suara pintu yang terbuka dan kembali ditutup kencang itu berhasil mengalihkan pikiran Naruto dari halaman rumahnya. Ia menatap pintu rumahnya juga… seorang bocah? Hei, sejak kapan di rumahnya ada anak kecil?

Dilihatnya anak itu dengan saksama. Dahinya mengkerut penuh dengan kebingungan. "Um, setahuku aku tidak punya tetangga bocah berambut pirang. Siapa dia?" tanyanya heran. Iris birunya memperhatikan bocah pirang itu sedang berusaha membuka pagar rumahnya dengan susah payah.

_**Cklek**__._

_Pintu kembali terbuka, kali ini menampakkan seorang wanita berambut merah panjang. "Hei, Naruto! Mau ke mana kau?" panggilnya._

Naruto yang merasa dipanggil menoleh ke arah wanita itu. "Eh? _Okaa-san_?" ujarnya.

_Bocah tadi terlihat panik, tetapi sesaat kemudian raut wajahnya berubah menjadi penuh kelegaan; pagar rumahnya berhasil terbuka. Senyum lebar hadir di wajah bocah itu. "Kaa-san! Aku pergi dulu ya! Jaa~"_

"_Tunggu, Naruto!"_

Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa membeku. "Eh, Kalau itu _Okaa-san_. Berarti bocah pirang itu… aku?" tanyanya sendiri. "Oke, aku mungkin memang punya banyak kesalahan, jadi bisa mendapat musibah semacam ini. Tapi, demi kebun tomat milik _Teme_! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku sudah bisa kembali pulang ke rumahku yang nyaman, tapi malah harus bertemu keanehan yang lainnya. Huwaaa! Aku ingin mendapat kehidupanku yang semula!" teriaknya kencang yang—lagi-lagi—anehnya tidak terdengar oleh wanita itu maupun bocah yang sedang berlari kencang.

Akhirnya, dengan instingnya, Naruto mengejar bocah itu untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

__Protection__

_Bocah berambut pirang itu terus berlari sampai di rumah tradisonal Jepang yang luas. Senyum lebar semakin ia perlihatkan kala melihat seorang gadis kecil yang sedang bermain di halaman rumah tradisional itu. "Hinata!" teriaknya kencang, suaranya yang melengking itu berhasil membuat orang yang dipanggilnya menoleh._

Naruto terdiam—berdiri terpaku melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Iris birunya menatap gadis kecil berambut biru panjang yang dikenalinya. Ia masih diam di tempatnya berdiri, melihat kedua anak kecil itu kini sedang bermain kejar-kejaran. Tangannya meraih bagian kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. "Hinata…" gumamnnya.

"_Hinata, ayo kita main petak umpet!" bocah pirang itu mendekati gadis kecil berambut biru yang sedang istirahat dari aksi kejar-kejaran mereka. Ia menggenggam lengan kecilnya. "Kau mau 'kan?" ajaknya._

_Sementara itu, yang diajak hanya bisa menunduk malu, wajahnya terlihat merona saat berhadapan dengan teman dekatnya apalagi jarak di antara mereka berdua sedekat ini. "Y-ya, tentu Naruto-kun," ucapnya agak terbata karena menahan rasa malu. Bocah pirang yang mendengarnya tersenyum senang._

_**Sreek**__._

_Pintu geser rumah tradisional itu terbuka menampilkan wanita berambut biru panjang yang sedang menggendong bayi didekapannya. "Oh, ada Naruto ya?" ujarnya. Wanita itu menghampiri anaknya dan anak dari sahabatnya._

"_Eh, Bibi Tsuki! Iya, aku mau main sama Hinata!" jawab bocah itu dengan semangat, sedangkan gadis kecil di sampingnya mengangguk antusias._

"_Begitu ya…" Wanita itu tersenyum lembut._

Naruto lagi-lagi hanya bisa diam membisu melihat kejadian di depannya. Pikirannya masih berkelabat pada kejadian itu. Satu persatu ingatan tentang masa lalunya hadir begitu saja. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pening. Matanya terpejam berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri, dan—lagi-lagi—saat ia membuka matanya, kejadian tadi berubah menjadi hal yang berbeda.

__Protection__

Berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, tadi matahari masih bersinar terang di atas sana, sekarang bulanlah yang bersinar menggantikan matahari. Langit sudah gelap. Sunyi. Keadaan di rumah tradisional itu terlihat sepi.

_**Brak**__! __**Brak**__!__** Brak**__!_

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya, ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang jelas tidaklah pelan, dan suara tangisan bayi. Kakinya tanpa sadar membimbingnya menuju ruangan yang ada di belakang rumah—seakan sudah hafal seluk beluk rumah itu, ia dengan cepat sampai di belakang rumah. Iris birunya melihat seorang pria berambut panjang yang berusaha membuka pintu yang terkunci. "Paman Hiashi…" tanpa sadar mulutnya begumam sendiri.

Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto menuju ruangan itu. Cahaya biru samar-samar terlihat dari dalam. Raut wajahnya terlihat panik. "Hinata!" panggilnya kencang, tetapi percuma tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya. Matanya melirik ke segala arah. Sebuah jendela tertangkap oleh penglihatannya. Iris birunya terbelalak melihat Hinata yang masih kecil menangis dan Tsuki yang melayang di depannya.

Tubuh Naruto menegang melihatnya, ingin sekali ia membawa Hinata pergi dari ruangan itu, namun, tentu saja ia tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Tiba-tiba pandangannya berubah gelap. Semuanya terlihat samar-samar.

.

.

.

_Naruto POV_

Aku merasa tubuhku terombang-ambing dalam pusaran waktu yang aneh. mataku terasa berat untuk terbuka. Yah, sekarang aku ingat. Aku sudah mengenal Hinata sejak kecil. Lalu, aku diberi tugas untuk melindunginya. Hinata… ia pemegang kunci antara dunia roh dan dunia nyata. Para roh jahat selalu mengincarnya, karena kalau mereka mendapatkan Hinata mereka bisa menguasai dunia roh, atau bahkan bisa menguasai dunia nyata juga.

Tubuhku terasa terlempar, kepalaku terasa sangat sakit. Ingatan demi ingatan terus bermunculan dalam pikiranku. Benar, sejak saat itu Hinata selalu dijaga dengan roh milik keluarganya. Paman Hiashi selalu _over protective _padanya. Aku ingat dulu aku sempat menghindarinya karena aku takut oleh roh-roh yang selalu melayang di sekeliling gadis itu. Pasti Hinata sedih.

Tugas yang diberi kepadaku sampai sekarang belum aku laksanakan. Aku sebagai keturunan keluarga Uzumaki harus melindungi sang pemegang kunci. _Well_, aku ingat dulu aku selalu diberi latihan ketat oleh _Okaa-san_ juga _Otoo-san_.

Hinata, maafkan aku. Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan salam perpisahan saat keluargamu pindah, dan lagi aku malah seenaknya melupakan kejadian sepenting ini. Bibi Tsuki pasti sudah menyegel kekuatan dan ingatanku.

Maaf…

_End Naruto POV_

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kau sudah mengingatnya?"

Ucapan yang terlontar itu, membuat Naruto membuka matanya. Saat ini dirinya sudah kembali ke tempat yang tadi. Di depannya Tsuki terlihat tersenyum lembut. "Jadi, ini alasannya aku dipanggil ke dunia roh?" tanyanya.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu juga."

"Bibi, kau sudah menyegel kekuatanku, maka dari itu aku tidak bisa melihat roh. Lalu, saat kecelakaan itu, kau pasti membukanya lagi 'kan? Oleh sebab itu aku bisa melihat roh lagi," ujar Naruto. Ekspresinya tampak kaku. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. "Kenapa kau juga menyegel ingatanku?" tanyanya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari yang ditanya. Tsuki menghela napasnya pelan—tindakan yang mungkin jarang diperlihatkan olehnya. "Naruto, selama ini aku terjebak di dunia roh. Tidak mungkin lagi, aku bisa kembali ke dunia nyata. Setelah Hinata menjadi pemegang kunci, aku menjadi penjaga keseimbangan kedua dunia ini. Walaupun jauh, tapi aku tetap berusaha juga untuk melindungi kedua anakku."

Tsuki berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan membelakangi Naruto yang masih terduduk di kursinya. "Sebenarnya aku masih bisa berbicara dengan anakku, meskipun kesempatan itu hanya datang satu berbanding seribu. Saat kesempatan itu datang, Hinata memintaku untuk membebaskanmu dari tugasmu. Maka dari itu aku menyegel kemampuan dan ingatanmu," ujarnya.

Naruto tertawa pelan yang entah kenapa terasa pilu. "Hinata selalu saja melakukan tindakan bodoh. Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, Hinata," gumamnya lirih. "Aku bodoh sekali!" ucapnya, ia berdiri menghampiri Tsuki. Memandang iris pucat milik wanita itu dengan tegas. "Bibi, kembalikan aku ke dunia nyata. Aku bisa merasakan Hinata dalam bahaya."

"Tentu. Kyuubi-_san_ bisa mengantarmu."

_**To Be Continued**_

Hohoho! Akhirnya petualangan Naruto di dunia roh berakhir! Horee! *ditendang gara-gara berisik* Ehem, maaf baru bisa update sekarang, piisss ^^v Yah, ini juga bisa update karena aku lagi libur setelah US kemarin. Hadoh… sebenernya aku bakalan update pas selesai UN, tapi, aku nggak tega! Aku nggak bisa mengabaikan _fanfic_-_fanfic_ aku yang udah berdebu dan juga readers yang masih mau ngebaca fic ini. Huwaa! Arigatou!

**kuronekomaru** : Makasih XD A-aaa, maaf aku gak bisa apdet cepet. Mungkin bakalan apdet lagi pas Tahun Ajaran Baru, hehe ^^v Tapi, kalo ada kesempatan pasti bakal aku lanjutin kok. RnR lagi?

**Fujisawa Yukito** : Hoho, makasih Dhara-_san_ XD Eh? Ada yang nggak dimengerti? Bagian yang mana? Nanti kujelasin deh... Tenang aja, Hinata paling cuma mau dimakan doang kok #di_jyuken_ Betul! Naru kasian banget, yah sebenernya penyebab Naru takut sama begituan tuh karena Hinata juga ikut andil dalam membuat Naru benci sama roh gentayangan, kekeke~ Bener! Itu mamanya si Hina! RnR lagi?

**Asahi** : Nah, mulai sekarang aku bakal nguak semua misterinya. Mungkin ini masih sedikit membingungkan ya? Hehe, iya, tempatnya aku buat hancur biar nambah kesan '_cool_' aja #plak Nggak kok, sebenernya kekuatan Naruto itu perlindungan, yah bayangin aja kalo dia lagi pake kekuatan Kyuubi *penjelasan yang gak jelas* Makasih ya XD RnR lagi?

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa** : Yah, maaf banget Hinata belum tau gimana nasibnya di chap ini. Mungkin di chap selajutnya bakal keliatan *ngedipin mata* Kita liat aja gimana nasibnya Hina. Makasih XD RnR lagi?

**BonNex'21** : Nggak papa kok. Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali, hehe. Makasih XD Waduh, jangan manggil senpai, aku jadi malu. RnR lagi?

**Angel Ruii** : Makasih XD Eh? Masih ada yang salah? Kalo di chap ini masih ada cara penulisan yang salah nggak? Tolong kasih tau ya? ^^ He? kenapa chap 4 sama 5 nya nggak sekalian di review, 'kan sayang #plak Hehe, RnR lagi?

** Kinomoto Riko** : Halooo juga! XD Um, terserah kamu mau manggil apa, aku bakal nerima apa adanya *lho?* Terus aku manggilnya apa nih? Kino-_kun_? Kino-_san_? Kino-_sama_? Atau... Kino-_CHAN_! *dibakar sama api yang dibawa Kino* Hehe, just kidding juga kok ^^v Serem? Makasih XD tapi, kayaknya aku gak pernah bikin adegan serem. RnR lagi?

**OraRi HinaRa** : Tenang, aku gak tega bikin Hina mati. Ya, liat aja nanti. Makasih XD RnR lagi?

**NHL-chan** : Maaf, biasa kelas 9... sangat-sangat sibuk *ceilah* Makasih XD Ah, kalo soal _hiatus_, sebenernya aku lagi _hiatus_, tapi karena gak tahan, yah jadinya begini deh, hehe. RnR lagi?

**Fiyui-chan** : Fiyui-_chan_! Aduh, seperti biasa, pertanyaanmu kamu banyak banget .b Pertanyaan pertama: Mungkin roh yang di Hinata bisa jahat bisa juga baik *lho?*, pertanyaan kedua: Oh, itu mamanya Hinata, pertanyaan ketiga: Iya, pertanyaan keempat: Eh? udah nggak ada pertanyaan lagi yah? Hehe. Makasih XD RnR lagi?

**Lovely Orihime** : Huwaa! Makasih atas concrit-nya ^^ *nangis haru* Mohon bantuannya Love-san *_ojigi_* Apa ini masih ada yang salah? RnR lagi?

**Rurippe no Kimi** : Hehe, makasih XD Liat aja nanti Hinata mau diapain, hihi. Iya, Naru ketemu mamanya Hina. RnR lagi?

**Li-chan :** Kyaa! Imouto ku tersayang . Makasih ya XD Waduh, masa sampe pusing sih bacanya? RnR lagi?

Hoho, arigato untuk review, alert, ataupun fave-nya XD Itu sangat berharga sekali!

Terakhir... **Review**? **Concrit**? Atau yang lainnya? Yah, bolehlah, hehe.

**Ghifia Kuraudo**


End file.
